The Onigiri Mermaid
by Maeven
Summary: A fairy tale about a young mermaid divided between two royal princes.
1. The Storm

Chapter One: The Storm  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, first of all, I'm sorry! I'm sorry and I'm sorry! Hehe...I just keep brainstorming up new ideas for new stories and I just can't help but start on another new Fruit Baskets fanfic...*sniff sniff* I'm sorry...  
  
BUT I do promise I will finish Jyuuni sooner...or later...Better if You Didn't Know...hmmm, I was excited about that one and then the excitement just...died hehe...I'll keep it around and see if one day, I'll want to continue on it...but for now, I suddenly wanted to try a fairy tale sort of thing since I'm a really big sucker for those fics hehe...  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
~ Maeven ~  
  
Honda Tohru brushed her long brown hair and tied it up with green ribbons of seaweed. "Tohru! Are you ready yet?" Uotani swam into the room and rested herself next to the girl, her long blonde hair billowing gently in the water. "We have to get seated before the royal brat comes marching in."  
  
Tohru smiled at her friend. "Oh, Uo-chan...I know behind that talk, you really do miss your brother a lot."  
  
Uotani rolled her eyes and then grinned lopsidedly, "Okay, maybe just a little. Can you blame me? It's been getting boring here without someone to pick on. I wonder if he'd changed since the last time we met...it has been nearly a year since he went off to fight the sharks."  
  
Tohru patted her hand, "My princess, don't worry. As long as he's back now, safe and sound...everything's fine."  
  
Uotani's little sister, Kisa, swam in with their friend, Hanajima Saki, in tow. "Onee-chan, hurry. Big brother will be back soon," the orange haired girl called out shyly.  
  
"All right, let's go!" The four mermaids swam out of Tohru's cove.  
  
* * *  
  
Lightning flashed and water poured down heavily from the heavens. It was dark and huge gusts of wind sent the small ship careening around on the great sea.  
  
"The big storm's hitting us pretty badly!"  
  
A lavender haired boy leaped up to the deck, "Everybody, be careful! One minor mistake and we're all doomed!"  
  
"How nicely put, Yuki!" a dark haired man called out cheerfully as he struggled to reel in the sail.  
  
A brown haired man clung to a pole fearfully. "GOMEN NASAI!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!! GOMEN NASAI!! THE GODS ARE ALL AGAINST ME AND IF I DIDN'T COME WITH YOU, THEN THEY WOULDN'T HAVE SENT THIS STORM TO KILL US!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!! I'M SO SORRY!! NOW YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE AND DROWN AND GET BLUE AND BLOATED AND..."  
  
The boy ignored his cousins and stumbled to the steering wheel. Rain pelted down on him and his purple hair clung to his forehead; he squinted through the rain and tried to pinpoint some direction to head to.  
  
"Yuki! I say we go that a way!" a black and white haired boy staggered over to him and pointed to the right. Yuki stared at his cousin warily and pulled the wheel with all his might to the left.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru frowned up at the surface. "Guys, did you hear that?" A huge dark shadow passed over them and they stared up.  
  
Uotani nodded grimly. "It's a human ship. What idiots! Going out in the storm like this...guess the kingdom will have to do cleanup duty again to get rid of the ruins tomorrow. Come on, let's go."  
  
Tohru paused and then followed her friends after flashing another troubled glance to the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Lightning flashed again and this time, Yuki could make out a huge black object propelling toward them. His eyes widened and he yelled at the top of his lungs, "HOLD ON! A COLOSSAL WAVE IS COMING TOWARD US!!"  
  
As soon as he said this, the surge of water fell and the ship was smashed into smithereens by the forceful hit.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh shit!" Uotani cursed. Pieces of wood came crashing through the water and the four mermaids darted around, trying to dodge the chunks.  
  
A heavy item came barreling into Tohru's back. "Oof!" She fell forward and then spun around. To her shock, the propellant was an unconscious mauve haired boy, who began floating down to the depths of her kingdom.  
  
"Oi! Get off me!" Uotani pushed a black and white haired boy away from her and he, too, began drifting down. Two other bodies came crashing down: a brown haired one and a black haired one.  
  
Tohru panicked. "Uo-chan! We must help them!! They'll die if we don't!!" Kisa nodded in agreement and the little girl tried to pull one of the humans up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
Uotani sighed, "Fine. Human scum, it's your lucky day!!" The girls began diving to the boys.  
  
Tohru went after the one who crashed into her. The boy looked like he was sleeping, his lilac hair fluttering around his pale face, framing his elegant features. She stretched out her hands and wrapped her arms around the male. *POOF* She blinked in surprise as she stared at a white soft object in her hands. It floated out of her grasp and she grabbed it by its long tail. "Uo-chan, what's this? The boy turned into this...is this normal for a human?"  
  
The princess shrugged, "Eh. I don't know. Humans are always weird like that. It's sort of cute though...maybe we could use it for a pincushion if it's dead."  
  
Tohru stared at her friend, horrified. "Kidding, kidding! I'm just kidding!" the girl raised her hands.  
  
Hanajima grabbed the brown haired man's collar shirt and dragged him up, kicking to the surface. Uotani seized the black haired man and like the purple haired one, he too *POOF*...except a small black thing appeared instead. The blonde girl shrugged, "Eh...easier to carry then. Kisa, try doing the same to that octopus hair guy!"  
  
The girl bit her lip and hugged the boy. *POOF* A humongous black and white thing with four legs appeared and Kisa yelped in surprise. "Onee-chan!! Too heavy!!" They began sinking like a rock.  
  
Tohru took the black thing from the princess and cradled the white one closer. Uotani dived to help her sister and with each holding on to one pair of legs, they managed to reach a beach.  
  
Everyone collapsed in exhaustion on the golden sand. Slowly, the mermaids' tails dried and transformed into long shimmering skirts.  
  
"Stupid *gasp* dumb *wheeze* humans," Uotani coughed.  
  
Tohru panted and rolled over to her side. "Hana-chan, your person didn't transform."  
  
The other girl nodded, "Oh, maybe it's because I didn't embrace him like you guys did. I sort of just dragged him up by his shirt and choked him with his collar."  
  
*POOF* *POOF* *POOF* All three "objects" turned back to their human form...minus clothes. Tohru averted her eyes, blushing. "What are we going to do? They're still out cold!"  
  
"CPR!" Hanajima suddenly said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tohru asked, bewildered.  
  
"See P R," Hanajima slowed down, pointing to the brown haired man's shirt. "The letters P and R are engraved on it. Wonder what it stands for..."  
  
"Really? Let me see." Tohru got up and still unaccustomed to her human legs, she wobbled and fell straight forward onto the very warm, very firm, and very naked body of the lavender haired boy. Her lips connected with his soft ones and she pulled back quickly, eyes widened in shock.  
  
The boy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked and gaped at the brown haired girl perched on his chest, her lips two inches from his. "What the -?!"  
  
She whispered timidly, "See P R..."  
  
His brows furrowed and he lowered his eyes; he flushed. "Miss, um, who are you and, uh, why are you half naked?"  
  
She got off the boy and stared down at herself. She was wearing the common mermaid style: a bikini top of two pale pink seashells and her tail had disappeared into her orange dress; there was nothing wrong. "Huh?"  
  
The boy reddened even more and he averted his eyes, gesturing blindly. "You - you're not wearing a shirt..."  
  
Uotani snickered, "So says the boy who's currently in his birthday suit."  
  
The boy turned bright red as he became aware of his own lack of clothes. He quickly turned around. "Uh...um, you ladies saved our lives...and saw us in our animal forms?"  
  
Tohru nodded and then realized he couldn't see her, "Uh, yea! Uh-huh...so what you turned into are called animals?"  
  
The boy turned slightly in confusion and then remembering his situation, quickly resumed staring forward. "You don't know what animals are?"  
  
'Oh, stupid Tohru!! You can't tell him we're mermaids!!' She thought as she stared in alarm at her friends. "Uh, ah, well -" A groan broke into her stammer.  
  
They turned to see the black haired man struggle to sit upright. He blinked as he saw the four scantily clad girls and grinned, "I must have died and gone to heaven." 


	2. The Sohmas

Chapter Two: The Sohmas  
  
~ ~ ~ Thanks to all who reviewed...Alexandra-Kyoko (congratulations for being the first to review...can this chapter be your "prize" then hehe?), xyz, /.?.../, Mizu (I like ur stories too ^_^), Sailor Panda (u're one of my favorite writers!!), and Azn Chibisweetpea (lol...thanks for liking my stories...hehe, ur Kyou appears in this chapter but um, I don't think u'll be satisfied...sorry! As for ur question about which relationship I'm a fan of...hmmm, I'm a little wishy-washy myself...Kyou's so cool!! And then Yuki is so wow!! But then Kyou's so adorable!! And then Yuki's so nice...to sum it up, I'll try to make up my mind sooner or later...but for now, I'm just going to give both boys fair treatment ^_^) Thank you all for reviewing and I hope u continue to do so...I'm happy u all found it funny!!  
  
~ Maeven ~  
  
"Eh, Yuki, you're here too? Guess your image of heaven is the same as mine! Wow...never imagined it," the black haired man winked devilishly.  
  
The boy called Yuki began looking around.  
  
"Are you looking for your clothes? If this really is my version of heaven, then there's really no need," the man grinned as he leaned back lazily on his elbows.  
  
"No. I'm looking for a rock to smash your head in," Yuki snapped.  
  
Tohru had kept her eyes trained on a point far out in the sea while keeping her hands clasped over Kisa's eyes. "W-what's happening, onee-chan?"  
  
"Nothing an underaged girl should be seeing...Uo-chan!! What are you doing? Turn your head around!!"  
  
Uotani grinned indolently, "What? Can you blame me? They're both humans and males...I'm merely taking this opportunity to examine this species, you know, to further my knowledge and wisdom..."  
  
"Really? Can I further my education too?" Kisa asked curiously, the "scenery" still blocked from her by Tohru's hand.  
  
"NO!" all the older girls screamed. Hanajima shook her head, "Uo-chan, you're a bad influence." The blonde haired girl smiled sheepishly.  
  
Suddenly, a cart drawn by two white clopping animals came barreling into the beach, spraying sand over everybody. A short blonde hair boy jumped out and ran towards them. "YUKI! SHI-CHAN! RITSU! HARU! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!! WE WERE ALL SO WORRIED WHEN WE GOT THE NEWS THAT YOUR SHIP CAPSIZED!!"  
  
The black haired guy spitted out a mouthful of sand, "So I guess since we didn't die in water, you decided to drown us in sand?"  
  
The boy beamed, "Oops! Oh wow! Pretty girls! And you guys are all naked! What have you guys really been doing?"  
  
The dark haired man tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well..."  
  
"NOTHING! NOTHING!" Yuki cut in hurriedly. "These girls fished us out of the ocean and saved our lives...accidentally transforming us in the process..."  
  
"Darn...and I thought I had reached paradise," the other man snapped his fingers.  
  
"Yea right, a pervert like you belong in hell, roasting along on a barbeque skewer like a humongous hot dog..." Yuki muttered. The man pouted. "Oh, Momiji, do you have any clothes with you? Uh, we sort of lost them in the sea..." The purple haired boy flushed as he darted a look at the girls.  
  
"Oh, yea...but they're all in my size..." the boy grinned merrily.  
  
Yuki flinched and sighed, "It's better than being nude, I guess."  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, they reached Yuki's home. Despite the girls' protests, the overly energetic Momiji quickly drove them to submission.  
  
"Ta-da! May I present the Sohma palace!!" Momiji leaped out. Tohru stepped out of the carriage and gaped at a gigantic sparkling white marble castle with fluttering blue banners at the tips of the towers.  
  
Uotani whistled and crossed her arms, "Humans are sure nice at architecture, aren't they?"  
  
Yuki smiled and stepped out; Momiji's green pants reached his shins and his small shirt clung tightly to the mauve haired boy, sleeves not quite reaching his wrists. The black haired man sulkily clambered out afterwards, the pants only reaching his knees and the shirt a bright pink color. The other two men were still out cold, slumbering in the wagon.  
  
"YUKIIIIII!!"  
  
The boy cringed. A long silvered hair man came dashing out of the golden doorways in a long flowing red uniform. "I WAS SO WORRIED!! MY DEAR LITTLE BROTHER, NEVER EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!! I SIMPLY CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!" The man sobbed and held open his arms, running towards the boy. *SMASH* The man crumpled to the floor, courtesy of Yuki's punch.  
  
"Never ever scare me like that too! If you ever try to hug me again, I'll drown you first!!" Yuki snarled.  
  
The black haired man sniffed and crossed his arms. "Aya, shame on you! Completely forgetting me like this!! I had a near death experience too!!"  
  
The silver haired man leaped back to his feet and smiled tenderly. "Oh, Gure...how can I ever forget about you? You know my heart breaks every time you sail away...I pass each day slowly, yearning for my dear sweet doggie!!"  
  
"Oh Aya! How could I ever doubt you! I, too, have been longing for you, my darling snake!!"  
  
"Oh Gure, you always make me blush!"  
  
"Oh Aya!"  
  
"Oh Gure!!"  
  
The girls stared at the scene, unsure on how to react. A vein throbbed in Yuki's forehead. "Jeez...the bakas are back," a sarcastic voice broke the love fest. A small scowling boy leaned against the doorway. "Well, of course, how could anyone believe you idiots would just die? God makes up for your stupidity by bestowing you with extreme good luck instead."  
  
"Enough, Hiro. The kingdom should be rejoicing," a tall man with long dark bangs that covered his left eye completely appeared besides the boy with a short brown haired girl in tow. "Yuki...it's nice you're safe and sound. The King's happy." The boy nodded curtly in response. "Uh...that goes for you too, Shigure...I guess."  
  
The tall stoic man then turned his eyes to the girls and as he gazed at her, Tohru shivered involuntarily. "Yuki, who are they?"  
  
"They saved our lives," he responded softly. "...and they know about the secret."  
  
The man nodded slightly and turned around to head into the building. "They are our honored guests. We will welcome them warmly...oh, and all of you should definitely think about getting a change of clothes."  
  
* * *  
  
"Miss...please, can you give me your dress?" a maid inquired politely.  
  
Tohru panicked. "Why?"  
  
"We want to wash it...don't worry, you'll get a nice clean dress to change into."  
  
"Uh - but - um, okay," Tohru resigned reluctantly. "BUT you HAVE to make sure to return this to me, okay? It's, um, very important to me...uh, been with me for years." 'Yea, ever since I was born!! If I lose this, I can never get back my tail and return to the sea.'  
  
The maid nodded confusedly, "Um, sure...don't worry."  
  
* * *  
  
That night, the girls filed down solemnly to have dinner. Tohru said hesitantly, "Well, it's awfully nice of them to treat us so kindly..."  
  
"They have to...we saved their lives," Uotani responded. "But did they really have to insist on washing our dresses? I feel so naked without my beautiful yellow tail."  
  
Hanajima said in her usual monotonous voice, "No matter what, we can't let them know we're mermaids...we can't afford to raise their curiosity...and suspicion. It's far too dangerous...you know what happened to..." The girl trailed off and glanced at Tohru.  
  
The brown haired girl smiled brightly. "It's okay. I know...it happened half a year ago...I'm used to it already." Kisa frowned worriedly and reached up to hold Tohru's hand in her own little warm one. Tohru smiled reassuringly at the little girl, but tightened her hand.  
  
* * *  
  
"We thank you for rescuing our family members," the tall man from before declared clearly in the dining hall. "It is unfortunate that our king couldn't meet you...but his ailing health prevents him from doing so. I will represent the royal highness in expressing his gratitude. May we know your names, my ladies?"  
  
Uotani cleared her throat, "I'm Uotani...this here is my little sister, Kisa, and these two girls on my other side are my dear friends, Honda Tohru and Hanajima Saki. Um, may we know your names too?"  
  
The tall man raised his eyebrow. "You don't know us? Then I'm guessing when you saved them, you weren't expecting a reward?" All four girls look bewildered and shook their heads. "Hmmm, how interesting. Very well, we are the Sohmas, the ruling family of the kingdom of Hanako...I am Prince Sohma Hatori, also the royal family's head physician. The people you saved are Prince Shigure (the black haired man waved jauntily), Prince Hatsuharu (the black and white haired boy nodded emotionlessly), Prince Ritsu (the brown haired man bowed furiously) and finally, Prince Yuki...the heir to the throne." The lavender haired boy smiled pleasantly and Tohru flushed.  
  
"The blonde haired boy you met is Prince Momiji. The rude little boy at the doorway is Prince Hiro and this is Princess Kagura." The brown haired girl smiled prettily at them.  
  
"Oh, it's very nice to meet you all," Tohru smiled gently. "But, um, can you tell me why you all transform into, uh, what did you call it? Animals!"  
  
Kagura sighed, "To be honest, we don't know ourselves. A year ago, on a nice summer day, we went out sailing...that's also the time when I first encountered my beloved...and suddenly in what appeared to be a freak storm, a flash of light enveloped us and from that moment on, as soon as anyone of us gets hugged by the opposite sex... *POOF* we're animals. It's incredibly distressing to a young girl like me...but luckily, all those who were cursed that day can embrace without transforming...like my own darling *sigh dreamily* ..."  
  
"So what animals are you all?" Hanajima asked quietly.  
  
"Well...," Kagura began ticking off on her fingers. "We basically form the Jyuunishi circle...Yuki is the mouse, Hatori-san is the dragon or at least, seahorse, Momiji is the rabbit, Hiro is the sheep, Haru is the cow, Shi-san is the dog, Ritsu is the monkey...and I'm the boar! Not a very nice animal for a girl to be, is it? For some reason, my sweetie is the cat...I don't know, maybe it's because he's not part of the Sohma family..."  
  
Hiro sighed, "All right, stop yapping. Your jarring voice is enough to make my eardrums commit suicide..."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
The boy got up and ignored the princess. He started to stalk off when Kisa blocked him. "Hmmm?" the boy raised an eyebrow.  
  
The normally shy girl stuttered but she finally managed to say, "H-hiro- kun, you really shouldn't be so mean..."  
  
"And what? Just because you're our supposedly honored guest, I'm supposed to listen to you? Just because you're a girl, I'm supposed to completely change myself to accustom you? Do you even know who I am? I am a prince and am I supposed to listen to you? You're just a little girl who can't even say two words without trailing off...am I supposed to hear you? Or were you just mumbling to those tiny organisms living on your skin? Come to think of it, did I actually hear you correctly? You're accusing me of being mean? Do you know the definition of mean? You don't know mean until I say I'm being mean, you get my meaning? And how am I mean when you're the one accusing me? If you don't know the palace business, then stay out of ..." the boy trailed off and to his shock, tears began rolling down the girl's face. "H- hey, d-don't think you can get me to back off b-because you're crying! Hey! Hey!" The girl sniffled and tears continue falling.  
  
Hiro panicked, "O-oi! I - I didn't mean it! Jeez, I'm like this to everybody! Nobody ever cried! Sure, they glared at me, ignored me, insulted me, threatened me, and even tried to beat me up...but no one ever cried! Hey...you...please stop." He sighed in frustration as the girl buried her face in her hand and heaved a hiccupping sob. Uotani jumped up and began rolling up her sleeves; Tohru tried desperately to hold back her friend.  
  
Hiro grumbled and shuffled his feet. He darted a look around and leaned in, whispering conspicuously out of the corner of his mouth. "Oi...listen...I - um - I'm sorry. You better stop crying now...do you know how hard it is for me to spit out those words? It's the first time ever...come on, stop crying now." The girl paused and peeked at the boy's concerned face; she beamed at him and he softened. He looked away and then before he realized it, he pulled out a handkerchief and began drying the girl's tears. "God, I don't know what's wrong with me today but for some reason...I don't...hate...you as much as I do with other people. Maybe it's because you seem so damned innocent and cute - ahem, I mean naïve. You should be more careful though, it's stupid to be like that...get taken advantage of and stuff like that..." He grudgingly smiled at her as she continued to grin at him.  
  
"OI! YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?!"  
  
Everyone spun around to gawk at a tall tanned boy with fiery orange hair and flashing scarlet eyes standing in the entrance. He was bare chest with loose dark blue pants; droplets of water trailed down his neck from his damp hair.  
  
"Sohmas," he spat out. "I should've known." 


	3. The Merprince

Chapter Three: The Merprince  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alright, here's the next chapter...I tried to get it done really fast...especially after Sakura's little, ahem, "push"...wow...I never had a reviewer scare me into updating...gee, I feel so loved ^_^  
  
Thanks to all who took the time to read and review!! Continue!!  
  
~ Maeven~  
  
"Sohmas," the boy with the startling crimson eyes spat out. "I should've known."  
  
Uotani jumped out of her seat and stared at the boy. "O-orange top?"  
  
He folded his arms and retorted, "Yankee."  
  
The blonde girl laughed and ran to the boy, cracking her knuckles. "Yay! Someone to tackle again!!"  
  
The boy blanched and quickly backed away, holding his hands in defense. "U- uotani...stay away from -" But it was too late and with a *POOF*, Uotani stared bewilderedly at a little scowling orange cat in her arms.  
  
Kisa blinked. "O-onii-chan's a cat?" Tohru blinked. 'This was Kyou-kun? The Merprince? Uotani and Kisa's brother? The one who used to play tag with her and yank on her tailfin? This tall well-built boy with dazzling crimson eyes? The one who transformed into a little kitty in a blink of an eye...just like the Sohmas? How was this possible? What happened to that short, carroty hair kid that loved teasing her?' The girl plopped down heavily on a nearby armchair.  
  
"KYOU-KUN!!" Kagura flew over to Uotani. The cat caught sight of the girl and immediately tried clamoring away. Alas, it was too late yet again. "Kyou-kun!! Where have you been? You just suddenly disappeared that day! But I knew you would return to me!! I just knew it!! But...WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LOLLING AROUND IN ANOTHER GIRL'S ARMS?!!" The brown-haired girl thrashed the cat into a pulp.  
  
"B-baka! She's my freaking sister!!" Kyou managed to wheeze out in between the ruthless shaking.  
  
Kagura blinked and immediately squeezed the cat to her. "Oh Kyou!! I can't believe you brought your sister to meet me!! Are you planning to propose to me now?! Sister-in-law!!" She threw her arms wide open to Uotani, who backed away uneasily.  
  
*POOF* Kagura found herself hugging a naked Kyou, her face buried in his chest. The boy flushed and rumbled, "Baka! Let go of me!" The girl released her hold, letting everyone else in the room an ample view of the boy's state. "Eep!" All the girls turned around and poor Kyou reddened even more.  
  
"Baka neko," Yuki threw the cat his clothes and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kuso nezumi," Kyou growled as he struggled into his clothes.  
  
* * *  
  
After Kyou had finally gotten settled down, he demanded to know why the girls suddenly disappeared.  
  
"After I reached home and thought I could finally get some rest, mother comes to me in tears, blubbering something about how you guys were kidnapped off by hu-" Kyou halted at Uotani's warning look and finished feebly. "-huge monsters." The Sohmas blinked.  
  
"Oh no! We just happened to pass by and found these poor people drowning...so we decided out of the goodness of our hearts to rescue them...and by doing so, found out their little secret...which you also appear to have...care to explain that to me?" Uotani raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kyou ignored the girl. "You should've just let them drown."  
  
Yuki retorted. "Well, how fortunate your family members neither possess your cruelty nor stupidity...I would have really pitied your mother."  
  
The orange haired boy flared. "Don't bring my mother into this!"  
  
Yuki snapped. "In case you misunderstood me, I was sympathizing with her over having such an idiotic son and not "bringing her into this", as you so eloquently put."  
  
Kyou slammed the table and loomed up. Yuki stood up in response and the two boys glared at each other deadly.  
  
"Both of you stop this before I'm forced to do.....something," Hanajima stated monotonously. Kyou paled and sat back down. He had one too many horrifying childhood experiences with the girl, famed throughout the ocean kingdom as the Sea Witch, and he wasn't anxious to relive anyone of them. Even Yuki could sense the girl's hidden power and he, too, quickly took a seat.  
  
Tohru ventured hesitantly to break the tension. "Ano...Kyou-kun...can you tell us how you got the same curse as the Sohmas?"  
  
Kyou stared at her curiously and she bit her lip. "W-what?" she asked nervously.  
  
He squint his eyes, scrutinizing her. "What?! Did I do something?" she panicked.  
  
He shook his head thoughtfully. "No...it's just..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
Tohru collapsed to the floor. 'K-kyou-kun doesn't even remember me!! Oh no! I must have been so unimportant that he forgot all about me!! I must be some blob in his memories...a miniscule dot...a nonexistent point...'  
  
"Baka!" Uotani whacked Kyou's head. "You really are dumb!! She's Tohru, duh!! Only the girl we've been playing with since babies!"  
  
"Ow! You little -" he stopped. "T-tohru?" He peered at the girl again, who was currently dazed off in her little diatribe. 'This is Honda Tohru? The little short girl who hung around his sisters? The one he dropped eels on? The one he teased and laughed at for ages? The one he nicknamed Onigiri Mermaid for her little round head? How can someone change so much in one year? Impossible!' The girl turned and stared miserably into his eyes and he flushed, hastily looking away. 'She's tall now...and her hair's longer and shinier now...and her eyes had deepened into royal emerald instead of that muddy pea soup color...and her head's no longer the shape of those human riceballs...and her smile's definitely much more brighter...and prettier...'  
  
Yuki darted his dark purple eyes back and forth between the two people. For some reason, he didn't like the way the neko was blushing around Tohru. 'Such a sweet, friendly girl shouldn't be associated with such a distasteful, ill-mannered, rude...' he could continue forever. His own cheeks began to heat up as he recalled how he woke up to the startled girl's forest green eyes, with the imprint of her lips still heavy on his.  
  
Shigure grinned devilishly as he observed his cousin, the cute brown-haired girl, and the little kitty. All three were red and all three were lost in their thoughts.  
  
"Ne, Kyoukichi-kun!! Why don't we tell them the story of how we met, how we happened upon this curse, and how we sadly departed from each other?!" Ayame raised a hand dramatically to his forehead.  
  
A vein throbbed in the boy's forehead and he gritted his teeth, "Stop calling me that, you damn snake...and how we sadly departed? I swam away from you sickos like my ta-ahem - legs were on fire...as for the curse...don't even remind me...it was all your fault!! It happened just a year ago after I just departed from home to fight in the war..."  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Kyou swam quickly through the blue waters, holding an arm tightly to a wound a shark had recently given him. He grimaced and reminded himself that it will soon heal. Suddenly, something crashed through the water and rammed into his head. He swore, seeing colored spots in front of his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked around, determined to find that stupid thing and slash it to pieces.  
  
To his shock, it was a girl. She floated down, the water pulling heavily on her huge pink dress. "A human," he spat. "A stupid human with its pollution and killing of our brothers. I should've know. Well, good heavens! One less to damage our seas!" He started to swim off but a gnawing feeling kept bothering him. 'I really can't leave a girl to die here....even if she's a human...' He darted a look at the sinking girl and with a sigh, he turned back.  
  
/FLASHBACK ENDS/  
  
Kyou moans, "Here's the part I regret."  
  
Kagura frowned, "What do you mean? Here's the part when you rescued me and I fell in love with you!!"  
  
Kyou buried his head in his palms, "That's exactly what I mean. Should've just let you drowned."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
After a pummeling, Kyou painfully resumed his story.  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Kyou dived, the cool water running their hands through his orange hair. He reached out his arms to pull the girl up when another something rammed into his ribs. He gasped in pain and blood seeped through a wound in his side, billowing in the water. He looked down to see a shark barreling down on the girl, its sharp teeth ready to tear through its fresh meal.  
  
Kyou's eyes flashed and he lunged toward the shark. "Okay, as much as I hate humans, I hate sharks even more...so today's your lucky day, you stupid girl," he pulled out his dagger and stabbed it into the shark's eye. It thrashed about wildly and Kyou got sent somersaulting backwards by a forceful smack of its tail. The boy growled and yanked the fish away from the girl again, this time driving his weapon into its head. With a final weak struggle, the shark drifted lifelessly through the waters. Blood clouded in the water, blinding the boy's vision.  
  
He groped in the water and finally finding the girl's hand, he yanked her up to the surface.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Flashback story to be continued next chapter...please don't hurt me...I really need to do my homework now...  
  
Make sure to review!!  
  
~Maeven~ 


	4. The Curse

Chapter Four: The Curse  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So sorry about the delay...but here's the next chapter! ^_^ Hope you continue to support me with your reviews...enjoy!  
  
~Maeven~  
  
"And then what happened?" Uotani demanded.  
  
"The worst mistake of my life," Kyou snapped.  
  
/FLASHBACK/  
  
Kagura coughed weakly, sputtering up water. She opened her eyes and blinked confusedly. She was back on the deck of her family's sturdy wooden boat. An orange haired boy sat across from her with his legs crossed underneath him; his hand was propped up securely in his palm and he glared at her, his scarlet eyes blazing furiously. The golden sunlight framed his well-built tanned body and her eyes began to glaze over.  
  
"Stupid girl...how the hell did you managed to fall off a ship on a nice clear day? It's bad enough you people keep barreling through our waters and disrupting the peace...now you plan to litter the sea with your bodies! How - uh, what are you...oi. Oi! Get off me, wench!" Kyou struggled to pry the girl's arms off and turned pale as Kagura looked up at him with shining eyes.  
  
"You saved me! My hero! My own prince in shining armor! You saved me!" She squeezed the boy to her.  
  
He yelled, panicking. "It wasn't like I had a choice!" Kyou tried to edge closer to the railing, where he could make his escape safely to his haven, the ocean.  
  
Kagura, however, refused to be put off and clung to the boy. "It's love at first sight! Oh, this is so romantic! So beautiful!"  
  
"Baka! You don't even know me!" Kyou screamed in frustration.  
  
"Hi, I'm Princess Kagura! What's your name?"  
  
Kyou groaned desperately and mumbled, "Kyou."  
  
"Kyou! My darling! Don't worry...we'll have the rest of our lives to get to know each other more..." she beamed. The boy gnashed his teeth. [Humans are the craziest things created and I'll be damned if I have to spend a second more with this lunatic...]  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
They turned to stare at a thin lavender haired boy, who raised an eyebrow back at them.  
  
"Yuki! Come! I want you to meet my fiancé, Kyou!"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Yuki ignored the other boy's outburst and glanced over Kyou, quickly assessing him. He folded his arms and to Kyou's irritation, he stated, "Honestly, Kagura, I think you could do way better than this. For gods' sake, he's bare-chested...probably some primitive cave-dweller..."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"YUKI, brother dear, what's happening? All this ruckus disrupted my rest time with Gure and Tori..." A long white haired pouting man appeared with two dark haired men.  
  
"I don't even want to know," a sullen boy came up on deck followed by a tall expressionless boy and another short, bouncy one.  
  
Yuki drawled, "Kagura says she's getting married to this wet and half-naked guy here."  
  
Silence. "Oh, that's...nice," Momiji offered.  
  
Kyou jumped to his feet. "Wait a minute, you sickos! I don't think this whole thing is "nice" and I sure ain't marrying this loony bin here!"  
  
The ship erupted in an uproar.  
  
"LOONY BIN?! KYOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO HURTFUL AFTER ALL THE THINGS WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER!!"  
  
"BAKA! WE SPENT 15 MINUTES TOP WITH EACH OTHER! WHAT KIND OF A RELATIONSHIP DID YOU HAVE BEFORE??!!"  
  
"So Kagura isn't getting married?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Oh, Kagura, forget about him...did you just fished him out of the water or something?"  
  
"Listen, you prissy boy! I've had it up to here with your insults!!! And for your information, I was the one who fished her out...not the other way around...stupid humans..."  
  
"What was that, Kyoukichi-kun honey? I didn't catch your last words!"  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!"  
  
"Ah, well, please to make your acquaintance. I'm the lovely, dashing, charming Prince Ayame, your future cousin-in-law!"  
  
"SHUT U -" *BAM*.  
  
"Yuki-kun, that wasn't nice. He was talking."  
  
Yuki shrugged, brushing his bangs from his eyes. "He called me prissy."  
  
In a flash, Kyou was back on his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You little -"  
  
BOOM! A flash of light shot down from the sky and enveloped the ship, rocking it hard. Everyone crashed to the floor, stunned. "What's happening?!" Kagura screamed, holding a hand up to her eyes to block the harsh light. The boat careened crazily over the water and everyone clung on to the deck desperately. And then it was over.  
  
The boat swayed gently on the waters, the sky once more a light blue color. Everything seemed normal again...and yet, something felt different. Kyou looked around confusedly. Why did everything seem so...so...small?  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Kagura screamed. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at the girl...but found a tiny brown pig instead. The little boar was staring into a puddle of water on the deck and its small jaw was hanging open in disbelief. She wailed, "I'm a pig!! A pig!!"  
  
Kyou blinked and walked forward...then blinked again and looked down. With a yelp of surprise, he raised his mini orange paws and waved them in front of his eyes. "Oh good god! What the hell?!"  
  
The ship was once more in an uproar. Everyone ran about in a panic over their new bodies. A monkey suddenly bounded up from below deck and screeched, "GOMEN NASAI!! GOMEN NASAI!!! THE GODS PROBABLY DECIDED TO PUNISH ME ONCE AGAIN AND CURSED ALL OF YOU TOO!!! GOMEN NASAAIIIIIII!!!! WE'VE BEEN TRANSFORMED INTO THE JUUNISHI ANIMALS!!! AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Shut up! Stop running around! If we pause to think about this completely irrational occurrence, maybe we can find a solution or something! Maybe...maybe this won't be permanent," a seahorse, lying on the ground helplessly, stated.  
  
POOF! Everyone was back in their beloved human forms...minus clothing. Kyou struggled into his pants as he stumbled to the railing. With a heave, he jumped over the side of the boat and back into his home. He screamed back his goodbye, "Humans are already all messed up...but you Sohmas seem to go beyond!! I hope I never ever see your sorry little faces again!!"  
  
/FLASHEND/  
  
"But it was permanent...and we never did found out why it happened," Hatori sighed, folding his arms.  
  
"It was the baka neko...as soon as he stepped onto our boat, we got cursed," Yuki said dryly.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me, kuso nezumi!! If anything, it was you and your stupid family!!"  
  
The two boys stared daggers at each other. With a snort, Kyou tossed his head and grabbed Kisa's hand. "C'mon, we're getting out of here."  
  
The Sohmas all leaped up. In a reflex action, Hiro grabbed Kisa's other hand and yanked hard. "Hold on! What do you mean you're leaving?!"  
  
Kagura pouted, "Kyou! Where are you going?!"  
  
Kyou barked, "Well duh! We're going back home! C'mon Yankee, Denpa, Onigiri."  
  
The three girls blanched at their nicknames; Uotani opened her mouth indignantly when Hatori interrupted quietly. "I'm sorry...but our King has yet to decide whether to release you girls...especially now that you learned our secret. Please continue to stay for a few days as our guests."  
  
"Guests?! You're holding them as your prisoners!!" Kyou yelled furiously.  
  
"Hardly, baka," Yuki snapped. "Honda-san, do you mind staying? I'll really appreciate having your company...the palace can be so boring. I'll love to have you here as my guest...as my friend." He smiled softly.  
  
The girl flushed and murmured shyly, "I'll love to...if it isn't too much trouble."  
  
Kyou gritted his teeth in disbelief and unconsciously stepped closer to Tohru. "Oh, c'mon. We don't belong here...you know that as well as I do, Tohru."  
  
The girl bit her lip. "I - I suppose you're right, Kyou-kun." The merprince smirked triumphantly at the dark-faced Yuki.  
  
Uotani spoke up, "But I do think it'll be fun. I think staying for just a few days won't matter much." She grinned indolently at the enraged Kyou. [Stupid idiotic sister.....traitor!!]  
  
He looked down at Kisa hopefully. "Kisa, you agree with me, don't you?"  
  
The small girl blushed, darting a look at Hiro. "Actually, onii-chan, I would also...like to stay...just for a short time."  
  
Kyou groaned inwardly. [Great, the whole family's betraying me!] He turned to the stoic Hanajima and then thought better of it. The girl was already standing by his sister's side.  
  
Ritsu jumped in enthusiastically. "Yeah! You should all stay!! Make yourself feel right at home!!"  
  
"Stupid monkey," Kyou growled.  
  
The man's face fell and he started screaming in the boy's face. "I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I WON'T SAY ANYTHING ANYMORE!! OH, I'M SUCH A DISGRACE TO ALL MONKEYS EVERYWHERE!! I'M NOT FIT TO BE LIVING!!" The man ran to throw himself off a balcony when Shigure stepped in cheerfully and poked him in the side, successfully shutting the panic mode down.  
  
"All right, we're staying but I know I'm going to regret it later," Kyou snapped.  
  
"You're always welcomed to leave...no one's keeping you," Yuki suggested.  
  
Kyou stepped forward, clenching his fists tightly when Tohru suddenly crumpled to the floor. Everyone ran to her side and Kyou brushed her hair away from her face gently. Her eyelashes fluttered gently and she gasped weakly.  
  
"Kyou, she's turning gray. What's happening?" Uotani said worriedly.  
  
"Her health was always very weak...she probably couldn't stand all this excitement in one day. She needs water," Kyou said grimly.  
  
"Someone get a glass of water!" Yuki barked to the servants.  
  
"Not that kind, baka!" Kyou snapped. "Someone get her dress!"  
  
Everyone blinked in surprise but a maid quickly returned with Tohru's light orange dress. Kyou gingerly scooped up the girl and the dress into his arms, careful not to hold her too close. "I'm going behind the castle. Through the woods, the sea's there. It's perfect, completely isolated. Uotani, you stay here with Kisa and Hanajima...you all know what to do."  
  
Yuki quickly got up to his feet and tried to follow but Uotani quickly stepped in front of the prince, her arms folding in front of her chest. "Sorry, Prince...Kyou can take care of Tohru...you don't need to worry. How about telling me more about your kingdom?"  
  
The boy stared at the back of Kyou as he walked away. "Shouldn't we let Hatori check her out? Honda-san -"  
  
"Will be fine," Uotani finished firmly. She repeated, "Kyou can take care of her."  
  
Yuki clenched his jaw and turned around, his long silvery mauve tresses hanging in front of his eyes. "He better be able to." 


	5. Kyou

Chapter Five: Kyou  
  
Tohru moaned softly. The sounds of crashing waves caressed her ears and her legs tingled; she stretched her hands out toward the soothing sound.  
  
"Relax, we're almost there," a low rumbling voice vibrated beside her ear. She shifted, pressing herself against a warm, solid chest and then her support vanished. With a yelp, she landed on the sand; she laid there groggily, too weak to move. An orange cat cursed and patted her cheeks gently with its paws. "You got too close. Damn it, c'mon, the water's so close. Just a little more...you can do it."  
  
She covered her eyes with a hand. "I can't. Just let me rest here."  
  
"You'll turn into a dry fish. All wrinkled and shriveled...humans will salt you up and make you an addition to their dinner. Your tail will be displayed on their wall as a trophy. You won't ever see your home again! Do you want that?!" the cat scowled down at her. She sighed in response.  
  
"Listen to me, onigiri, damn it! Come on!"  
  
She rolled to her side and curled up into a ball. Her head throbbed crazily and she felt parched and desiccated.  
  
Kyou turned quiet. He spoke low and evenly, "Tohru, do you want to end up like your sister?"  
  
Her eyes flashed open in pain.  
  
He continued, "Do you want to die on their land? On the humans' godforsaken property? Do you want them to just throw you -"  
  
"Stop. Stop it," she whispered hoarsely. [Onee-chan...] She struggled to push herself up, her long brown hair hanging down in front of her eyes.  
  
"Tohru..." an orange paw touched her arm hesitantly. "I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head slightly and began crawling to the water; she felt a few tears trail down her cheeks and drop down into the warm sand, getting absorbed instantly. Kyou padded beside her, quiet. When she finally reached the sea, she dropped herself limply, letting the waves wash over her. Instantly, she felt better.  
  
"Tohru...I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories," Kyou apologized again.  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled cheerfully again. "No...you only did it to help me...I should thank you instead."  
  
The cat twitched its ear and then POOF!  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Uh, I'm going to change behind that rock over there. Here," he hurriedly threw her long golden dress to her. "You should take the time to change too."  
  
She nodded, avoiding her eyes; her face was beet red. She quickly pulled off the dress the Sohmas gave her and donned her mermaid one. As she felt the long silky fabric glide up her legs, she felt comfortable again.  
  
Kyou stepped out from behind the rocks, his ears still red. He smiled awkwardly at her and then cleared his throat. "Uh...how about a swim?" Without waiting for her response, he ran straight into the surf and dived. He popped up with a huge grin, leaning back with his hands crossed behind his head. "Come in!! Being home's so great!"  
  
She laughed and followed suit, lifting up her long skirt until she could dive in properly. The cool water embraced her warmly. [Home!] Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Kyou grin at her roguishly. "Tag, you're it!" He swam off, his long blue tail cutting through the water quickly.  
  
She smiled, shaking her head. [Well, I guess some things don't change. He's still just like the little kid I used to play with....or...then again, maybe not...] She thought as he turned around and gave her a lopsided grin, the setting sun reflecting off his golden hair like flames, making the droplets of water in his locks shine like diamonds. "Come on! I'm waiting!" he called out to her in his low, husky baritone voice.  
  
She shook her head to clear her thoughts and called back, "I'm just giving you a head start!"  
  
"Hah! Like I need it! I know what you're trying to do! You're just trying to make me come back to see if you're okay so you can grab me then! I know all your little secrets, onigiri!" He smirked.  
  
She laughed, "Glad you still remember!"  
  
His smile faded. "I could never forget you..."  
  
They stared at each other and she smiled uncomfortably. "You did just a while ago."  
  
"That was different...you changed so much. There's a difference between recognizing and remembering...I remember you clearly, Honda Tohru." The boy flushed and looked away.  
  
She bit her lip, unsure on how to react. "Well...I remember you too...Kyou- kun."  
  
He turned even redder and smiled softly, still not meeting her eyes. He dangled his fingers in the water. She furrowed her eyebrows and then smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou played with the water, dipping his fingers in and out; he likely traced Tohru's name and then his. "You know, Tohru, I didn't know what to expect when I came back...but when I saw you, you...you just...I don't know," he took a deep breath and began to draw a heart. "I guess...I guess I realized then that I'm in lo - " He looked up and blinked confusedly. "Tohru?" She was nowhere in sight. He whipped around, looking everywhere. "TOHRU?!" He began to panic. [Oh damn...where the hell could she have gone? She was just sick a while ago and now...stupid! Stupid, stupid Kyou!! How the hell could you have been so careless?! What if a shark just came by and grabbed her right underneath your nose while you're sputtering nonsense? What if she fainted? What if she -"  
  
Something burst up from behind him and he whirled around in surprise. Tohru beamed at him, grabbing his hands. "I got you!! You're it now!"  
  
"Huh?" With the unexpected momentum of her pull on his hands, he felt himself lurch forward...right on top of Tohru.  
  
Her eyes widened as he crashed into her, her arms embracing him at the impact. He closed his hands around her in a reflex to find something to hold onto and POOF!  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru blinked down at the animal she held in her hands and began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up! This isn't funny!"  
  
"Y - you're a catfish!"  
  
A begrudged orange cat glared at her; at the bottom half of his body, his miniature blue tail flipped around flimsily. "I'm glad you find this so amusing...because I DON'T!!! Do you know how hard this is?! My top half absolutely hates water while my bottom part can't survive without it...and to make matters worse, I have to struggle to prevent my top part from EATING my bottom half!!"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"Shut up before I eat you."  
  
Tohru smiled, "I'm sorry...but you're just too cute!" She cradled the "catfish" to her cheek, turning the animal red. "How come when you transform on land, you don't have a tail?"  
  
"Well, that's probably because my pants aren't a part of my body. In water, it becomes my tail so I can't possibly lose that part when I transform," Kyou mumbled gruffly.  
  
"Oh, I see -" POOF!  
  
Tohru found her arms wrapped around Kyou's neck, his widened scarlet eyes meeting her own round green ones. She flushed and pulled away.  
  
"Um, let's go back, shall we? I think you've got enough energy boost from the sea already," Kyou cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh, yeah, let's go."  
  
They went back to the Sohma castle in silence, both avoiding each other's eyes....and yet, not quite entirely uncomfortable in each other's presence.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
You know what to do...hopefully. Just click on the little button down there to give me a review...I live on them ^_^  
  
But anyways, this chapter had a focus on Kyou...but as the summary said...Tohru's supposed to be divided between TWO princes...therefore, next chapter: focus on Yuki! ^_^ This is only fair of course...  
  
Continue your support please! Thanks for reading...hope you like it so far...  
  
~Maeven~ 


	6. Yuki

Hey guys...wow...so much reviews...I LOVE IT!! Hehe...keep it up ^_^ Alright, wanna thank all of u for ur support...so glad u like the story...but...  
  
Halo, I'm really happy u like Kyouru so much...and I really do think it's nice u read my fic and took the time to comment (so I'm hoping that meant u liked my last chapter)...however, ur remark was a little...abrupt...and unnecessary. I'm glad u like Tohru and Kyou together (BTW, all of my readers are always welcomed to show their support for the couple they like hehe ^_^ ...like lil_xueli, kcarrie, etc. - u guys so great!)...but I really don't appreciate flames unless I made any mechanical errors or my writings were just plain bad...I'm hoping u were just joking around and trying to show ur extreme support for Kyou hehe...but if you really do insist on flaming me in the future for any story plots u happen to dislike...then I'm just going to have to sigh and ignore u...  
  
Anyways, keep reading, guys! Feel free to always voice your opinion hehe...just not in an unreasonable way...  
  
And in case, any of you are worried I changed my story (like Tenshi no Ai...thank u soooo much for ur comments!! Make me feel so . . . so . . . so loved!! Hehe...) don't be...I actually already had the ending in mind when I began the fic lol...so I definitely won't change the story line...  
  
So sorry about this long monologue...keep reviewing!!  
  
~Maeven~  
  
Chapter Six: Yuki  
  
Yuki stared out the window. Tohru and Kyou walked slowly back to the palace, hair still damp. He turned away and leaned against the wall, folding his arms in front of him.  
  
"Oooo, they're back!" Shigure cheerfully crowed. "Ne, why are you both wet?? What have you two been doing??"  
  
"N - nothing," Kyou spluttered.  
  
"Hmmmm, you sure? I smell something fishy about this!" Shigure leered at them and they turned red.  
  
"F - fishy?" Kyou repeated dumbly.  
  
"AHA! So you two did do something!"  
  
"NO! SHUT UP! Tohru, ignore him."  
  
"Ooooo, so protective..."  
  
"Stop it, Gure-san! My Kyou-kun will never betray me, right darling?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"NANI?! SO YOU DID DO SOMETHING WITH HER?! HOW COULD YOU?!!"  
  
"Oi! Stop it! You're killing my lil brother!"  
  
Yuki sighed, rubbing his temples. [Why me?] He turned around and hurried out of the room before any member of his lunatic family noticed him.  
  
* * *  
  
Dig. Scoop. Bury. Dig. Scoop. Bury. Dig. Scoop. Bury. Dig. Sc-  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Yuki looked up, startled. Tohru stared at him curiously. "Why are you playing in dirt?"  
  
He grinned, chuckling. "Making mud pies."  
  
The girl nodded solemnly. "Oh, I see."  
  
He blinked and laughed, "Silly, what do you think I'm doing?"  
  
"Uh....you - you just said...m - making mud pies?" she answered confusedly.  
  
He dropped his shovel, brushed off his pants and stretched. Hiding his smile, he nodded somberly, "Okay...you caught me. I'm actually at my secret base planning a surprise attack against the enemies of my people: the Ant Force and their Weed Bombs."  
  
She bit her lip, furrowing her eyebrow. "Oh...that - that sounds dangerous, I guess. Are the mud pies food for your soldiers?"  
  
He burst out laughing, making the poor mermaid jump. "You - you really do believe everything I'm saying, aren't you? Oh god..."  
  
"So you were lying?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, I was just fabricating stories with my creative sense of imagination," he grinned.  
  
"Ah...ha," she carefully responded. He laughed again. "Am I really that amusing?" she asked, a little hurt.  
  
He shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "I - I'm sorry. It's just that I never met someone as, ahem, naïve as you. It's really refreshing." He smiled tenderly down at her.  
  
She turned red, "Y - you meant stupid, didn't you?"  
  
He shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "Nooooo...of course not..." The girl continued to stare at him skeptically.  
  
He laughed. "It's true! I really am sorry...I don't know what just came over me before...I never acted like that before. It was incredibly rude of me to make fun of you like that...please accept my apology." He flashed her a blinding smile.  
  
She flushed, smiling back earnestly. "It's okay...I really am pretty dumb...so I don't mind it at all when you laugh at me...it's nice to see a smile on your face. You shouldn't always have to keep a wooden façade on everyday...it's really okay if you just want to let yourself go and laugh at me...it's really okay...but of course, uh, if you would also be so kind as to, um, tell me why I'm so amusing at those certain moments...that'll be even better too!"  
  
He blinked, touched at the simple innocence of the few words...and then he started chuckling again.  
  
She looked crestfallen. "I - I still don't understand what's so funny..."  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry yet again," he grinned. "How about I make it up to you by showing you the wonders of gardening?"  
  
She blinked. "G - gardening?"  
  
He nodded and bent down. "You see, it's my only device of escapism..."  
  
"From what?"  
  
He wrinkled his nose. "Everything...but especially my family."  
  
She bent down next to him, wrapping her arms around her legs while resting her chin on her knees. "Why? I think your family's great! So big -"  
  
"- and dysfunctional," he finished with a wry smile.  
  
She smiled sadly, "At least you have someone."  
  
Yuki stared at the wistful look on the girl's face. [It shouldn't belong there.] He picked up his shovel and began digging a hole. "Where're your parents?" He asked quietly, watching the girl out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
She hugged herself tighter. "Father died two months before I was born in the war against the octop - ahem, yeah. My mother died when I was five...she was driving and lost control of the dol - ahem, and rammed into a coral - ahem, yeah."  
  
Yuki looked at her weirdly. "Do you have a cough or something?"  
  
She nodded furiously and began hacking into her hand. "Uh, yeah...a little."  
  
"Uh...huh. So who raised you?"  
  
Tohru stopped coughing and dropped her hand limply. "My sister."  
  
"Ah, I see. Where is she now?"  
  
"She died...two years ago."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry." Yuki furiously stabbed his shovel in the hole he made.  
  
"D - don't be." She took the shovel from him, smiling softly, and began shifting dirt back into the pit. "It happened a long time ago...at least I still have great friends like Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Kisa...and Kyou-kun."  
  
"The baka neko...huh, I'll think he'll cause you more grief than comfort."  
  
She shook her head, biting her lip. "No, Kyou-kun was actually...very nice...he still is. He was the one who convinced his parents, the merkin - ahem - to let me live in the palace as a maid...of course, they never treated me as a servant...they all looked after me...they all became my family. And then when he went off to fight the sh - ahem - he made sure that nobody will bully me while he was away; he even gave me self-defense lessons so I'll know how to protect myself." She giggled.  
  
He smiled a little. "How'd that go?"  
  
"He stopped after I accidentally gave him a black eye. He decided it'll be much safer to let Uo-chan protect me," she grinned.  
  
He grinned. "Safer for him, I bet. So...he was your champion then?"  
  
She turned red. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call him that -"  
  
"Good. It'll be a shame to have him as your protector...an absolute atrocity...you deserve someone way better," he propped his chin up in the palm of his hand and stared into her eyes evenly, his amethyst eyes darkening into dark mauve.  
  
Tohru found herself reddening...and a little short of breath, especially now that the human prince sitting across from her was slowly, ever so slightly, inching towards her. His hand raised up, reaching out to her, brushing her arm ever so slightly; goosebumps raced down her skin and she shivered involuntarily. He leaned towards her and she bit her lip nervously as he came closer and closer and...  
  
"Here you go!" Yuki plucked a flower from behind the girl and presented it to her cheerfully. He leaned back and rested himself back in his original position.  
  
Tohru blinked. "Uh - uh - t - thank you," she took the flower and then with a little cry, dropped it. She raised her hand and saw a tiny drop of blood forming on the tip of her finger.  
  
"Ah, gomen! I shouldn't have given you a rose before taking out the thorns! Are you okay?" He tried to take her hand, but she quickly hid it behind her back.  
  
"Ah, don't worry! I'm fine! Just fine!" She smiled nervously. [I can't let him see my finger! Mermaids are almost immortal, healing at a much faster rate than humans. He's going to know I'm different from him; he's going to think I'm weird!]  
  
"Are you sure? May I see your fingers to make sure?"  
  
"NO! I - I mean, it's okay...I'm fine," she chuckled uneasily.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Alright then, if you say so..."  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah, so that flower is called a rose? That's so - "  
  
In a flash, the boy grabbed the girl's hand before she could stop him. He wrinkled his brows. "That's funny...I could have sworn I saw you bleeding before."  
  
"Hahahaha...I told you I was fine! See? I was just surprised by the prick...don't worry, it didn't break skin!" she beamed brightly. [Please believe me, please believe me, please believe me...]  
  
Yuki nodded slowly, befuddled. In an attempt to change the subject, Tohru asked fiercely, "So that flower is called a rose?"  
  
"Huh?" Yuki blinked. "Oh, yeah...but then again, 'a rose by any other name will smell just as sweet'." He grinned and then his smile slowly faded as he continued. "A rose is one of the most beautiful things nature has to offer...but I guess the best things in life all have to come with a price." He picked up the discarded flower and twirled it in his fingers, raising it to his nose. "It smells so sweet and the petals are so satiny soft...but if you're not careful...." He ran a finger down the stem, stopping before a thorn. "...then prick. That's how life treats you. Fate gives you a seemingly wonderful life and just as you're about to thank the gods...a thorn pricks you."  
  
She hesitated. "But once you stumble over a thorn, you learn...and for the next rose you come across, you'll know how to avoid the pains...your treasure will come to you much more easily."  
  
He stared up at her over the crimson petals and whispered softly, "Did you know I never had a friend when I was little? My only companion was this - my garden. No one ever treated me as their equal, avoiding me constantly...scared, awed, uneasy because I was royalty..........no one ever completely welcomed me with open arms. Being a prince is being a rose...everyone admires it but they're always afraid of the thorns...always having to be careful around it. So, Honda-san, what if the thorns can't be avoided?"  
  
"Then the rose will smell much sweeter...because of the pains you took to get it...there's always reward after hard work...I'm sure the rose will be the most beautiful of them all," she said firmly.  
  
Yuki chuckled, closing his eyes. He drawled lazily, "Then why don't I just leave the rose by itself and just enjoy its beauty in its habitat? It's a win-win situation...I don't have to get hurt and the rose can continue to flourish in the garden."  
  
Tohru flushed, unable to answer. She stammered, "I - I suppose that's true...it does sound better...but - but...that doesn't mean you shouldn't work for your goals...and - and I thought we were talking about - uh - oh - huh - hmmm -"  
  
The prince laughed. "Oh, Honda-san, you're so kawaii."  
  
"Eh?" She blushed.  
  
He smiled tenderly down at the girl. "I do believe I've just found nature's only pure treasure...one that comes without any price."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He brushed the scarlet petals against his lips softly and then held out the rose gently to the girl. "You, Honda Tohru, are the only thornless rose I've ever met...and believe me, I've seen many flowers in this world...you're definitely absolutely one of a kind." 


	7. Steps In Courting A Woman Round I

Hey guys...once again, thanks for the reviews...  
  
Aw, Halo, u didn't have to apologize...as long as u didn't mean it, it's ok ^_^ No hard feelings, ne??  
  
Anyways...regents and finals coming up...but as soon as they're all over, freedom!!  
  
Jyuuni will be finished soon...it's just that I only have time to update one chapter now and flipped a coin...lala Onigiri Mermaid!! ^_^  
  
~Maeven~  
  
Chapter Seven: Steps in Courting a Woman - Round I  
  
Humming softly to herself, Tohru glided up the stairs to her room. She twirled the rose carefully between her fingers and reaching her door, she reached for the knob...except for the fact that the door across from her suddenly swung open and a hand shot out to yank her in.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Blinking nervously, she stared up into a pair of gleaming crimson eyes.  
  
"Ah, carrot-top, stop it. You're freaking her out," Uotani drawled lazily; she laid comfortably on the bed with Hanajima and Kisa perched next to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...am I freaking you out? Well, don't be...I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET!!" He snarled.  
  
"K - Kyou-kun, what's the matter?" Tohru stuttered.  
  
"Oh, he's just experiencing a case of extreme male possessiveness bordering along the lines of resentment and jealousy regarding your escapade to another rivaling male's territory," Hanajima stated monotonously.  
  
"I . . . see." Tohru and Kyou continued to look puzzled.  
  
Kisa spoke up helpfully, "It means onii-chan's jealous of you and Sohma- san."  
  
Before Tohru could react, Kyou roared, "HA! ME?! JEALOUS? OF THAT PUNY NEZUMI AND THE ONIGIRI?! Hahahahaha. Don't make me laugh...ha."  
  
"Oh, then in that case, I guess you wouldn't mind the rose our sweet little "onigiri" got from that "puny nezumi"," Uotani smirked, propping up her chin with her hand.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Kisa bit her lip anxiously. "Onii -"  
  
"Shhhh...just sit back and enjoy the show; watching your brother make a fool of himself never fails to amuse me," Uotani grinned happily.  
  
Tohru stuttered, "Um, well, Yuki-kun -"  
  
"YOU'RE ON FIRST NAME BASIS??"  
  
"Well, I - I also call you -"  
  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT!!! HOW LONG HAVE WE KNOWN EACH OTHER? YEARS! HOW LONG YOU'VE KNOWN HIM? A COUPLE OF HOURS???"  
  
"Well, he's my friend and -"  
  
"FRIEND? HE'S A HUMAN! HUMAN PLUS MERMAIDS DON'T EQUAL FRIENDS! HUMANS EQUAL SCUM...WASTE...TWO LEGGED FREAKS...WORLD SUBTRACT HUMANS EQUALS PARADISE!!!"  
  
"What is this, Kyon-kyon? A math lesson?" Uotani raised her eyebrow.  
  
"SHUDDAP!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TALKING HERE??!!"  
  
"It doesn't count as talking when you're screaming nonsense."  
  
"SHUDDAP!!!! Ahem, now Tohru, hand over that ugly thing."  
  
"What? My rose? I can't! It's a gift!"  
  
"TOHRU!! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED?? HUMANS EQUALS SCUM. HUMAN THINGS EQUALS SCUMY THINGS!! SCUMY THINGS EQUALS GARBAGE! GARBAGE EQUALS WASTE BIN! WASTE BIN EQUALS -"  
  
"We get the idea, Kyon-kyon. Any more of that and you'll equal crippled and dead soon."  
  
Kyou glared at his blonde sister and turned back to Tohru, folding his arms. "Tohru, we are different...you shouldn't be associating so closely with humans...nor should you be accepting gifts from them...they're all evil."  
  
"Yu - Yuki is different. I believe - I believe not all humans could be evil -"  
  
Kyou groaned and growled, "Tohru, give it to me."  
  
"N - no!"  
  
"What?! Give it!" He tugged at her hands.  
  
"No! Kyou-kun!!" She pulled back.  
  
"Don't Kyou-kun me! Listen to me!! Give it!"  
  
"No!! I want it!!"  
  
"Be good and release now!!  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"Boy, it's amazing how we've matured over these years. It's a true sign of the state civilization have reached," Hanajima remarked dryly as the three girls watched the tug-of-war.  
  
"Ow!" Kyou tugged the rose free but in the process, pierced himself with a thorn. He dropped it and accidentally crushed it beneath his feet. The whole room grew silent. Staring down at the red crumpled petals, he looked up sheepishly. "Oops."  
  
Tohru looked devastated and tears began to fill her large green eyes.  
  
"Aw, Tohru, don't - don't - I - it's better off this way...I can get you any flower you want - this one doesn't matter - it's - it's evil - it poked me! It did! I was bleeding! Really!" Kyou sputtered desperately.  
  
"You - you - Kyou, you - you're a big meanie!!!" Tohru broke into tears and ran across the hall, slamming her door in Kyou's face.  
  
Uotani whistled low. "Ooooo, now you're in for it. Tohru hasn't called you a meanie since the time you tied her hairs in knots while she was sleeping and she had to spend a week undoing them. And this time...she included the word big."  
  
"Shut up," Kyou said glumly, plopping himself in a large chair.  
  
There was silence for two seconds then, "Kyou?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"If that wasn't jealousy, then I don't know what is."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
* * *  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Bwahahahahaha!!!!" Shigure continued laughing. "Aw, Yuki, you always had a way with words...but this time, I think you went a wee overboard! 'Tohru, you're a - an-' How did it go, Momiji?"  
  
"A thornless rose," the boy supplied cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Bwahahahahaha!!!"  
  
The dark-faced Yuki snapped again, "Are you done yet?!"  
  
"Um...not quite...HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem. Okay, I'm - no, no, not yet - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Haha . . . ha."  
  
"Gure!! Shame on you! Laughing at my darling brother like that! I thought it was simply marvelous how Yuki finally commenced the stage of romance! Oh, Yuki!! I feel so close to you now that you chose to share this wonderful experience with us!" Ayame cried out dramatically.  
  
"I didn't, baka. You all spied on me and eavesdropped. Honestly, I can never get a moment of privacy," Yuki gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ah, Yuki, that was really priceless...the corniest lines ever!! And here I thought that I was the only one in the family who excelled in those!! How did you ever managed to spout those out??" Shigure grinned jovially.  
  
The boy flushed and growled, "Get out of my room...all of you."  
  
"Aw, Yuki, I thought it was perfect! And that's pretty good coming from my high standards," Ayame beamed.  
  
Yuki groaned and slid into a seat, running a hand through his hair. "Great. God, I must have been so sappy...her tooth rotted out."  
  
"Don't worry. That ditz is so bright and cheery, I doubt anything can be more sickeningly saccharine than her," Hiro stated inattentively from the doorway.  
  
"God! Did the whole palace hear about the conversation?!"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Yuki covered his eyes, groaning.  
  
"You know what you need? You need to learn THE STEPS IN COURTING A WOMAN!!" Shigure and Ayame chimed in.  
  
"What? The steps in courting a woman?"  
  
"No, silly, it's THE STEPS IN COURTING A WOMAN!!" they boomed loudly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Huh?" Kyou blinked.  
  
"Well, it's actually quite simple...and seeing as you're my poor pathetic little brother, we'll help you out. Tohru is already like a sister to me...being her sister-in-law will practically make it official!" Uotani grinned lopsidedly.  
  
The boy blushed. "S - shut up. You're annoying."  
  
"Eh? Then you don't want to learn THE STEPS?"  
  
"Well...I'm listening, aren't I? Continue."  
  
"Ahem, well it's like this..."  
  
* * *  
  
STEP ONE: TALK TO THE GIRL; TRY TO FOCUS ON HER INTERESTS AND NOT YOURS...YOU MAY ATTEMPT JOKES, STORIES, FLIRTING, ETC. (IF THIS FAILS, ABANDON THE TALKING AND ACTIVATE THE LISTENING!)  
  
Kyou cleared his throat nervously. Darting a look at his sisters and the emotionless denpa, he whispered, "You sure this going to work?"  
  
Uotani threw up her hands in frustration, "How many times do you have to ask?! Just go already! She's down for breakfast already!!"  
  
He felt panicked and butterflies somersaulted in his stomach. "Shit. I haven't felt this nervous since dad forced me to make a speech in front of the whole kingdom. You three are going to be behind me, right? You don't think she's still mad at me, do you?"  
  
Kisa nodded and smiled softly up at him, "You'll do fine. Onee-chan is so nice...yesterday night, she already forgave you...she actually worried that you were going to be mad at her for her "harsh words" ...she's definitely not angry with you...I think she'll love you for sure."  
  
He grinned tenderly down at the little girl and ruffled her hair. "Thanks, kiddo. I'll try not to let ya down."  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know why I'm doing this...I must be out of my mind," Yuki muttered as he walked down to the dining hall with his brother and his cousin behind him.  
  
"Yuki, have no fear!! Your brother is here!! Have my ideas ever failed?!"  
  
The boy faltered, thought for a moment, and began to turn back around.  
  
Shigure turned back the boy and continued to march him down. "Relax, I've got a lot of experience with girls and know everything that will surely melt their hearts!! That's how come Mit-chan's always chasing me around."  
  
Yuki snapped, "Really? And here I was, thinking it had something to do with her wanting to kill you!"  
  
The older man gasped. "Whatever gave you that horrible idea?!"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe the butcher knife she was holding?!"  
  
"Hmmm...yes, now that you mentioned it, it does seem highly plausible...but whatever, just follow my instructions and the rest will take place," the man shoved the boy into the room firmly and waved cheerfully. "God bless you."  
  
Yuki grimaced, took a deep breath, and began to walk to the oblivious girl sitting at the large table, buttering her toast.  
  
* * *  
  
Uotani threw Kyou into the room. "Good luck! We'll be here!!"  
  
The boy growled lowly and turned around slowly. He felt his temper rising when he saw Tohru wasn't alone. Yuki was making his way slowly but surely towards the girl with a determined look on his face. The human prince looked across the room and met Kyou's eyes.  
  
Kyou folded his arms, raising his eyebrow in a challenge. Yuki smirked in response. Both boys began bolting forward, racing to the girl's side.  
  
"TOHRU!"  
  
"HONDA-SAN!"  
  
The bewildered girl looked up as each of the two boys grabbed one of her arms and yanked hard. "COME WITH ME! IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY! LET'S TAKE A WALK AND YOU CAN TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF!" Kyou and Yuki looked at each other, startled and then glared.  
  
Tohru blinked and hesitantly said, "Ano, are you two feeling alright today? I -"  
  
"Tohru, you like sand castles, don't you? When we were little, we always played together...if you want, we could have a little trip to the beach and make sand castles again. Isn't that one of your interests? Won't that be fun?" Kyou asked.  
  
Yuki smirked. "Yea...for a baby. Tohru, do you want to visit my secret base again? Aren't you interested in flowers? I can teach you more about gardening -"  
  
The other boy snorted, "Ha! Gardening's for sissies..."  
  
Yuki's eyes flashed. "Excuse me, baka neko?"  
  
"You heard me, kuso nezumi."  
  
They dropped the girl's arms and went into their martial arts stance. Yuki growled, "Come on...this "sissy" would take the time to throw you little baby out the window any day."  
  
Kyou sneered, "I'm not scared of you...you dork."  
  
"Infantile."  
  
"Prima donna."  
  
"Imbecile."  
  
"Girly girl."  
  
"Puerile."  
  
"I don't know what that meant but I do know you're look like a pixie!! An ugly pixie!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, real mature. Why don't you just throw in 'I know that's you but what am I?'?"  
  
"Sticks and stones might break my bones but your stupid little blabbing would never hurt me!!"  
  
"Oh fine...since we're playing this way...you're glue and I'm rubber, whatever you say bounces off of me and sticks to you!!"  
  
"Oh yeah??? Well . . . . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Are they serious?? How long are they going to keep this up?" Uotani mumbled, peering into the room from the doorway.  
  
Kisa said sadly, "Onii-chan's crashed and burned."  
  
"No, Kisa, he never even got off the ground," Hanajima said quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
From the other doorway, Shigure sighed, "Oh jeez...so I guess step one failed, huh?"  
  
Ayame pouted. "This is so disappointing!! I was hoping to begin on a wedding dress today!!"  
  
"For Tohru?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? For me!"  
  
"But, Aya, who were you planning to get married to?"  
  
"No one! I just thought a wedding dress would look very pretty on me, don't you agree??"  
  
"Oh...uh, of course...yea..." 


	8. Steps In Courting A Woman Round II

~ ~ ~  
  
So sorry about the delay...but this chapter kept bugging me...something about Yuki...he seems so - so - so annoying...and I keep banging my head but I can't seem to fix it!! *Sniffle* Just bear with me and next chappie, he'll be back to normal!! ^_^  
  
After all this mindless drivel, the next chapter will finally bring in the serious story...someone wants to kill the mermaids *gasp* hehe...but til then, keep reading and reviewing...  
  
~ Maeven ~  
  
Chapter Eight: Steps in Courting a Woman - Round II  
  
STEP TWO: A LITTLE FUN FLIRTING.  
  
"Uh, um, y - youlooksodeliciousIcouldjusteatyouup."  
  
"What?" Tohru blinked confusedly at Yuki. "Oh, are you hungry? I could make you something to eat. What do you want?"  
  
The boy was redder than a tomato and he glared at his "advisors"; Shigure and Ayame gave him the thumbs up. [Oh god...I must be really desperate...]  
  
Mentally berating himself for ever listening to his hopeless relatives, he sighed and managed to croak, "I - I want you."  
  
"Want me to do what?"  
  
"Uh -"  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" She pressed a hand on the boy's forehead. He flushed even more and she frowned. "You've been acting so strange lately."  
  
He cleared his throat and smiled weakly. "Yeah...I think I'm coming down with something...maybe a bug and a virus..." He glared yet again at his brother and his cousin. "Excuse me while I, um, try to get it out of my system..."  
  
ADDENDUM TO STEP TWO: PLEASE REFRAIN FROM STEP TWO WHEN YOU HAVE A PERVERTED DOG AND A CRAZY SNAKE ON YOUR SIDE.  
  
* * *  
  
STEP THREE: NOW THAT YOU'RE COMFORTABLE WITH THE OBJECT OF YOUR AFFECTION, ATTEMPT A LITTLE SKIN CONTACT...NOTE THE WORD LITTLE!! TRY HAND HOLDING, A PECK ON THE CHEEK, ETC.  
  
"G - good night." Kyou gulped, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Reaching out, he lightly grasped her shoulders and leaned in -  
  
BZZZZZZZ!!! "Ach! Ow! Ow! OW!!" Kyou leaped away, his orange hair standing on end smoking.  
  
"Hana!! How is he going to get the hang of things with you electrocuting him every other second?!" Uotani yelled in exasperation.  
  
The expressionless girl muttered, "Did I not mention how uncomfortable I am with you using me as a guinea pig? I can't help it...the shocks just go out automatically whenever he leans in...it gives me the chills."  
  
"Gives YOU the chills?? What about me??" He screamed. "I'm the one who has to kiss the sea witch!!"  
  
Hanajima's eyes flashed and he leapt back in terror.  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys. It's just a light peck on the cheek...how hard is it?"  
  
They glared at the blonde girl and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh forget it...if I do it, I'll do it...I don't need practice...this is turning out harder than martial arts..." Kyou plopped down on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that when you miss and kiss her on the side of her nose, baka," Uotani snapped.  
  
He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "Forget it...that human probably already got her...maybe I should just kill him first...eliminate the competition, ya know?"  
  
"No, I don't know...all I know is that Tohru will hate you and I don't think he's as gentle as he looks either...you'll probably end up dead before him..."  
  
He scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, sis."  
  
"Oh no, you do have brawn...it's just that you're lacking the brains."  
  
"You know what? I think I should just settle on killing you instead," he growled.  
  
"I wouldn't suggest that either!" Uotani said cheerfully. He raised an eyebrow and she pointed behind him.  
  
Tohru stood behind him, cocking her head to a side. She smiled quizzically and he flushed. [Ah hell...let's just get it over with...] He jumped up, grabbed her hand and dragged her off. "K - Kyou-kun, wh - what? W - where are we -"  
  
Uotani sighed. "Bet you ten gold coins he'll mess this up."  
  
Hana shook her head. "No thanks. I prefer to keep my money."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru ran wildly, trying to keep up with the storming boy in front of her. "A - ano, K - kyou-kun?"  
  
He finally stopped and she ran right into his rigid back, bouncing off. She blinked and bit her lip. "Kyou-kun?" she ventured again.  
  
With the smoothness of a rusty robot, he turned around and stared straight ahead in the space above her head. She cricked her head back painfully and tried to meet his eyes. He darted a look at her, flushed, and resumed his focus on the nonexistent point above her. He said stiffly, "Well, here we are."  
  
"Eh?" She looked around and saw that she was at the doorway of her room.  
  
He coughed and continued, "Yeah. Uh huh. Here we are."  
  
She stared uneasily at the tall boy. [Is he talking to himself?]  
  
"Ahem, anyways, uh, good night!" Kyou spat out and quickly squeezed his eyes shut, bending his head down...down....down...  
  
"Ano, Kyou-kun?"  
  
He opened his eyes and her large dark green eyes met him concernedly. He was leaning forward like a crooked arrow while she bent almost inhumanly backward to accommodate him.  
  
"Kyou-kun, uh, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Oh. No reason...just that it's not really, well.....nighttime yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not night...uh, see?"  
  
He followed her pointing finger to his right side where an open window allowed bright warm sunshine to filter in. A light breeze ruffled the curtains and birds chirped happily...almost mockingly. He flushed and began seeking frantically through his thoughts for a good response...  
  
"Oh right."  
  
Silence. He wanted to kick himself.  
  
"Ano, Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"Not that I really mind but uh...this position is starting to get uncomfortable. Is there a purpose for this stance? Are you trying to teach me self-defense again?"  
  
ADDENDUM TO STEP THREE: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ALLOW YOURSELF TO FIRST CHECK IF THE MILIEU IS APPROPRIATE . . . BE IT PLACE, ATMOSPHERE OR TIME!  
  
* * *  
  
STEP FOUR: IF YOU FAILED THE ABOVE THREE TASKS, EITHER . . .  
  
A) TRY TRY TRY AGAIN UNTIL YOU END UP MISERABLE AND DEFEATED or  
  
B) ABANDON THE MISSION BEFORE YOU END UP MISERABLE AND DEFEATED or  
  
C) JUST SETTLE ON BLUNDERING YOUR WAY THROUGH AND HOPE YOUR LUCK WINS OUT IN THE END ^_^  
  
"I don't believe you...how can you call yourself a Sohma! How can you be so cowardly?! You're a prince!!" Ayame declared dramatically.  
  
"I'm not giving up...just not following your stupid STEPS," Yuki muttered.  
  
"But why don't you just TRY TRY TRY AGAIN?? I'm sure you're bound to succeed...sooner or later."  
  
Yuki moaned, burying his face in his hands. "I'm never going to attempt any of those pick-up lines ever again. I don't know what possessed me to actually listen to you two idiots."  
  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad! I thought you were very dashing!!"  
  
He glared at them. "I'm going to hurt you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh come on, it really wasn't that bad! I mean, just because you were too dense to notice that it's the wrong time of the day - I mean, too eager - and just because she thought your pathetic - I mean, innocent - attempt at a little kiss was a little kung fu fighting and-oh, you're right! I won't argue with you...it really was very extremely horrendously bad."  
  
Kyou gritted his teeth and snarled, "Gee, thanks for agreeing with me."  
  
"Well, I suppose we can always settle with that overly enthusiastic boar..."  
  
"I'm going to hurt you." 


	9. Hatori's Confession

Chapter Nine: Hatori's Confession  
  
"DINNER TIME!! DING! DING! DING!" Shigure called out cheerfully. Tohru smiled and walked down the stairs into the grand hall. He offered his arm chivalrously and waggled his eyebrows at her leeringly. She giggled softly and took his arm. Yuki and Kyou followed, glowering at him, until the latter was bowled over by Kagura.  
  
Ayame winked cheerfully at their guests and leaned his chin on one of his slender white hands. Hatori cleared his throat and unfolded his napkin carefully. Tohru smiled nervously as she smoothed her dress down. [Hatori- san is so scary...must not embarrass myself...must not do anything wrong...] She reached out a trembling hand to take a sip of her water and...  
  
"Whoops!" Successfully knocking over her glass, she watched in horror as a mini waterfall plundered into her lap. As it splashed down onto her dress, her legs instantly began transforming. She began to slide out of her seat.  
  
"OMIGOD!!" Uotani screamed as she pointed out the window. The Sohmas turned to stare in the direction she was pointing at and Uotani and Hanajima immediately leaned against Tohru on each of her opposite sides. Propping the mermaid up between them, they began furiously drying the girl with napkins handed anxiously by Kisa. Kyou darted his scarlet eyes nervously between the Sohmas and the girls.  
  
Tohru's legs had just began taking form when Yuki turned around, frowning. "Excuse me, but what exactly are we -" He raised his eyebrows at the girls practically sitting on top of each other with huge smiles plastered to their faces.  
  
"Kisa?" Hiro frowned at the unusually cheery expression on the little girl's face.  
  
"My sister is fine. My other sister is fine. The weirdo is fine. Tohru is fine. I'm fine. We're all fine. Nobody just mutated into an orange tailed mer- ahem," He coughed as Uotani kicked him and continued nodding firmly.  
  
"I don't recall anybody asking you," Yuki replied dryly. Kyou bristled and the table was once again distracted by the verbal match.  
  
Tohru smiled nervously and bit her lip. [That was too close. Luckily nobody saw -] She blinked as she caught Hatori staring at her. He nodded politely to her and turned away...but not before she caught the unmistakable suspicion in his eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Tohru was awoken by warm buttery sunlight filtering through her curtains. She stretched and smiling contentedly, decided to go for a nice walk along the beach before anybody else arose.  
  
Humming softly to herself, she giggled as she allowed the warm wave to trickle over her feet; she picked up her dress slightly to avoid transforming. A cool breeze blew into her face and she shivered slightly. Brushing away long tendrils of her hair, she suddenly noticed a tall figure standing a few steps away from her. She faltered and turned bright red. "Ha - hatori-san, g - gomen! I didn't know anybody else was here and -"  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I don't own the beach...well, actually I do...sort of, if you're talking about the Sohma lands...but I don't really care. It's a big place," the doctor replied starkly.  
  
Tohru nodded and stood next to him, staring out at the cerulean sea. An awkward silence passed and racking her brains, she asked the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"What does snow become when it melts?"  
  
Hatori stared at her sharply and she flushed. Clearing his throat, he asked quietly, "Why do you ask?"  
  
She shrugged, embarrassed. "I've always been curious...well, actually my sister -"  
  
"Your sister?" He whirled around. "And what did she say?"  
  
"Well, uh, she always told me the answer was spring," she shrugged uneasily under the eyes of the forbidding man.  
  
"Spring?" he whispered weirdly. "Spring?"  
  
"Uh, well, you know, the season...she always said once snow melts, spring is here...yeah, well, I thought her reasoning was very clever!" Tohru said defensively.  
  
Hatori rubbed a hand over his left eye and chuckled in an eerie way that sent goosebumps all over Tohru's arms. He murmured softly, "Tohru...may I ask...just to satisfy my curiosity...what was your sister's name?"  
  
She blinked in surprise and stuttered, "Um, Kana...Honda Kana...why?"  
  
Hatori dropped his arm limply and stared at her. Tohru shifted uneasily and gulped. "Um, Hatori-san? Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're a mermaid."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock and she laughed nervously. "Wh - what are you saying? A mermaid? This isn't a fairy tale..."  
  
His arm shot out, grabbing her wrist painfully. "You're Kana's sister...a mermaid like her..."  
  
She shook her head in confusion. "You - you knew my sister? H - how?"  
  
"We met a year and a half ago...before the family happened upon the curse..." He shook his head, closing his eyes in pain. "If only we had met some time afterwards...then.....then things might have turned out differently."  
  
"A year and a half ago?" Tohru repeated dumbly. "But - but that's around the time when she died...th - then you must know how she died! You must know! Please! You've got to tell me what happened!"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and laughed hollowly. "Of course I know...I killed her." 


	10. Kana's Death

Chapter Ten: Kana's Death  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews...I've been pretty lazy lately but I'll try to focus!! I know there's still Jyuuni and it's really horrible of me for the lack of updates (sorry, Sakuya!) but I'll definitely try to finish!!  
  
Thanks to Maho and Karuya (are you also Tenshi no Ai??) and kcarrie for catching that lil mistake of mine...I already corrected it...thanks for pointing it out!! ^_^  
  
Please continue your support!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"I killed her."  
  
Hatori's words echoed endlessly throughout Tohru's head and for the first few minutes, she could only stare blankly at the tall man. "Come again?"  
  
He blinked and his eyes turned icy again. "I said I killed her."  
  
"B - but why? What? How? No...this can't be happening...this is all a lie..."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I wish it was."  
  
Tohru's green eyes glazed over in confusion and quickly turned into pain. The sound of the crashing waves reverberated in the far distance, not quite registering in her mind. She stood there, three steps away from the man who supposedly murdered her sister . . . the one who took away the last remaining member of her family. He stared back at her, his bangs drifting lazily in the breeze, brushing lightly over his left eye. [Kana...Kana...is he the one? Kana...Kana...Ka-]  
  
"STORYTIME!!"  
  
"EEK!" Tohru leapt back in shock as Shigure's grinning face popped up before her. Hatori looked just as surprised...although there was also weariness and irritation and frustration mixed in. "Shigure, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, yesterday, Aya kept me up for half the night; he has this interesting little method he employs -"  
  
"Too much information."  
  
"Ahem, so anyways, you'll think I'll be out cold for the whole morning but between the whipped cream and melted chocolate and -"  
  
"SHIGURE!"  
  
"Right, right...anyways, I'm just as hyper as can be and decided to follow you -"  
  
"GURE!!" Ayame barreled in, pouting. "How could you just leave me in bed like that? You know that's no way to treat the person who - Oh hi, Tori!! Hihi, Tohru!!"  
  
"What's with all this commotion?" Hiro walked up scowling with Kisa and Momiji in tow. Uo and Hanajima followed closely behind.  
  
"Is there a party?" Kagura asked quizzically as she walked to them from the other side with Ritsu beside her.  
  
Tohru's eyes began swirling dizzily as the people joined the group. [Everyone's coming out.]  
  
"Great," Hatori muttered under his breath. "All we're missing now is Yuki and the cat -"  
  
"Why the hell is everyone gathering here? We having a barbeque?"  
  
Tohru turned around to see an extremely annoyed Kyou standing next to a dazed Yuki. Both looked half awake; Kyou's short orange hair stuck up all over the place and Yuki kept rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
Yuki yawned, "I heard everyone walking out toward the beach so I decided to check if everything's all right."  
  
"GOOD! GOOD! EVERYBODY'S HERE NOW!! IT'S STORYTIME!! Come along, children, sit around me and I'll tell you an interesting tale," Shigure sat down primly with his glasses on and smiled warmly, patting the sand beside him.  
  
"What are you - Mother Goose?" Hiro retorted, but followed as Momiji and Kisa sat down obediently.  
  
"Shigure -" Hatori began, frustratedly.  
  
"Not now, Tori . . . she deserves to know what happened, doesn't she?" Shigure said.  
  
Tohru looked at Hatori quickly but he turned his face away, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Ahem," Shigure began. "Once upon a time, there was a young, handsome, dark- haired, intelligent -"  
  
"Shigure..." Hatori growled warningly.  
  
"Ahem, - prince named Sohma Hatori. Now, one day, this prince happened to . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Once upon a time, there was a young, handsome, dark-haired, intelligent prince named Sohma Hatori. Now, one day, this prince happened to be frolicking ("SHIGURE!"), I mean, walking calmly along the beach when he happened to find a young, beautiful, shapely ("SHIGURE!!") woman perched upon a large rock formation, staring out at the sea. Hatori's interest was instantly captured because, you know, hormones can be suppressed only so far ("SHIGURE, DON'T MAKE ME WARN YOU AGAIN!!"). So anyways, he walks up to the girl but before he could say anything, she smiles down at him and it was the most beautiful, inviting smile he ever saw in his life . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . eh, Tori, you're not going to yell at me this time? ("Shut up and continue.")  
  
She surprises him with a question. "Excuse me, but do you know what does snow turn into when it melts?"  
  
He blinked and replied, "Water, of course."  
  
She furrowed her cute little eyebrows. "Water? Really? Oh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well...it's just very anticlimactic, you know. Water just doesn't seem to be . . . right. I've always wondered about it . . . it's so beautiful as it drifts down and disappears into oblivion. I thought I finally came up with the perfect answer . . . spring, the season of rebirth. Mind you, I've began making observations for a long time now and I've always noticed that once the last traces of snow melts . . . you'll know spring is here. Isn't that the most perfect answer?" She grinned down at him.  
  
He smiled back softly. "It may be the perfect answer . . . but it doesn't always mean it's the right one."  
  
She sighed, "I suppose." She stretched her arms out and laid down across the hard rocky surface, staring up at the blue sky.  
  
Hatori asked finally, "So what's your name? I'm Hatori, by the way."  
  
She turned her head lazily, her short brown hair falling down across her face. "Kana."  
  
And that's how the boy met the girl. They were really happy and comfortable with each other, always at ease . . . perhaps it was because neither really knew the other's background. But that all changed on one certain cloudy day . . .  
  
Hatori laid sprawled along the sandy beach, staring up at the gray clouds. Kana giggled lightly as she used his chest as a pillow. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Oooo, do that again!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you talk, your chest vibrates . . . it feels so funny . . . and so very intimate, you know?" She twisted her head awkwardly to look up at him.  
  
He could feel himself flushing but forced himself to reply in a composed manner, "Baka."  
  
"Hai, hai." She smiled and closed her eyes lightly. He sighed and did the same, unconsciously pulling the girl closer to him. [She'll be the death of me . . .]  
  
* * *  
  
He wrinkled his nose as a drop of cold water fell across his face. Opening his eyes, he groaned. [Great, it's raining.] Rolling over to his side to wake up Kana, he was quickly pushed away. "Huh? Kana?" He sat up straight to see the girl sprinting toward the ocean. "Kana!" He leapt to his feet and ran after her.  
  
Kana panted as she raced against time but as the rain turned into a downpour, she finally stumbled and fell. "No," she moaned.  
  
Hatori's eyes widened in alarm and he rushed to her side. "Kana, what's the -" he faltered as he reached the girl.  
  
She stared up at him apprehensively as his eyes lowered to her golden tail flipping dismally against the wet sand.  
  
"Oh my god," he whispered. "What - what are you?"  
  
Her eyes fell as she replied stubbornly, "I'm Kana, you idiot."  
  
His eyes turned cold. "Stop playing with me. You know what I mean."  
  
She winced at his harsh tone and answered, "A mermaid."  
  
Hatori closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Oh god. How is this possible? I've been associating with a fish for the last month without knowing it. Oh god -"  
  
FWAP! "Oof!" Hatori fell to the ground hard as Kana whipped her tail against his legs. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"I'm a mermaid . . . not a fish . . . not a freak," she snapped. "I'm still a living being. I'm still Kana. But don't worry about "associating" with me any longer. I won't be bothering you anymore. I'll leave and never ever come see you ever again . . . just give me a moment until the rain stops and I dry my tail off," Kana folded her arms in front of her and stared off into the distance.  
  
His eyes softened and he reached touched her shoulder softly. "Hey . . . look, I'm sorry. I was just shocked . . . and I turn into a really big jerk when I'm shocked. It isn't everyday your girlfriend turns into a mermaid in front of you."  
  
She grinned reluctantly. "So I'm your girlfriend?"  
  
"Well yeah . . . unless there's a special term merpeople have for it . . . what will you call it? Mermate? Fishyfriend? Oh wait, I'm sorry, you guys have a thing against being called a fish . . . as I just learned the hard way," he grinned insolently at her.  
  
She laughed, "Shut up before I whack you again."  
  
"Well, since we're sharing secrets today . . . I might as well tell you I'm actually a prince," he smiled ruefully.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh my god."  
  
He laughed.  
  
Then the fairytale ended.  
  
"What do you mean you want to marry her?" Akito's icy words echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"I love her. She loves me. We want to get married," Hatori replied in an equally cold tone.  
  
The king laughed bitterly. "So you think you'll all live happily ever after? That's just a fantasy, Hatori. You two are completely different. You're royalty and she's, well, a freak. Where will you live? Under the sea where all the fishies play? This is just delusional."  
  
"We've talked about this and we already planned everything. You need not worry."  
  
"Not worry?!" Akito bellowed. "Not worry? Come on, Hatori, I was planning on making you my heir . . . if you're going to insist on following this fool's plan of yours, I might just have to think otherwise."  
  
"Be my guest," Hatori replied and he walked out with the king screaming angrily after him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ritsu, look after her for me. I'm just going out for a minute."  
  
The man nodded anxiously and twisted his hands nervously. "Al - alright, but hurry back soon."  
  
Kana looked up sadly at Hatori, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to elope if it'll mean ruining your future and your relationship with the king."  
  
"He's just being stupidly stubborn. I don't care anymore. I never really liked being a prince anyway," he smiled softly at her. "Don't worry. I choose to be with you. But what about you? Any regrets?"  
  
She shook her head definitely. "I'm happy to be in love with Hatori. As long as you never leave me, I'll never leave you."  
  
He hugged her tightly, inhaling the salty sea breeze in her fragrant hair. "After I get the supplies we need, we'll go and live happily ever after in a nice little run down hut along the beach."  
  
She laughed, "Gee, you make it sound so romantic. Hurry back, I want to bring my sister up to meet you too. She's such a sweetheart."  
  
He nodded and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
Hatori hummed as he walked back through the hallways to his room where Kana was. [I finally feel free. Free of all burdens!]  
  
"Hatori?" a soft voice directed his attention to the side. A small effeminate boy stood behind a large column.  
  
"Yuki, what's the matter?"  
  
The boy walked up to him solemnly. "Are you really leaving?"  
  
The man hesitated before nodding firmly.  
  
Yuki faltered for a second before smiling sadly, "I wish you happiness then. I hope I meet someone as nice as Kana in the future."  
  
Hatori smiled, "You will." Hesitating for a second, he continued, "Yuki, when I'm gone . . . you'll probably be next in line for Akito's heir . . . please take care of him. He might seem eccentric and a little scary at times . . . but he's just really overprotective of his family. Try to understand."  
  
The boy grimaced and shrugged, "I'll try."  
  
The taller man nodded and resumed his path to his room, leaving the little boy behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Climbing the stairs, he froze suddenly as a scream sliced through the air. [Kana!] He dashed up the steps and tore through the hallways. Left. Right. Right. [Hurry!!]  
  
"NOOOO!!! HATORI!!" Another scream reverberated through the halls and Hatori quickened his pace frantically.  
  
As he turned into the last remaining corridor, he suddenly stumbled back as an arrow carved through the stuffy air toward him. Twisting his body around, he fell to the ground as it managed to nick him in the area of his left eye. Gasping in pain, he pressed his hand against the wound as blood seeped into his vision. Squinting, he couldn't make out his attacker but a whimper soon distracted him. [Kana.]  
  
Careening against the walls, he made his way to his room and threw the door open. Nausea hit him as he turned numb with shock. His beautiful fiancé laid sprawled against the ground in her mermaid form, her soft brown hair falling into her lifeless eyes. Her limp hands still covered a bloody wound on her stomach and her golden tail was dulled to a clammy yellow. Ritsu cowered against the wall beside a broken glass of water, whimpering softly as his panicked eyes darted furiously between the dead mermaid and his cousin. Hatori closed the short spaces and gathered the girl in his arms, confirming his worst beliefs. Kana was dead. Ritsu continued muttering, "Gomen nasai. Gomen nasai. Gomen na -"  
  
Hatori grabbed Ritsu's collar and threw him against the wall. The man gasped in pain and began hyperventilating in fear. "What happened? Who did this?!"  
  
"I - I don't know!" Ritsu sobbed. "One minute I was apologizing to Kana for dropping the glass of water and - and the next, I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I - I saw Kana already - already dead. Hatori, I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect her. Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen . . ."  
  
Hatori loosened his grip limply as he stumbled back to Kana. His vision was still clouded with blood but it didn't do anything to mask the horrible scene before him. Gathering his dead fiancé in his arms, tears mixed with blood.  
  
* * *  
  
BANG! The door slammed open and Akito lifted his eyes in annoyance. His eyes widened as his former heir stumbled in with the lifeless mermaid in his arms. "What's the meaning of this, Hatori?"  
  
The man laughed bitterly. "Funny, I was planning on asking you the very same thing. Why did you do it, Akito? Why? She was innocent."  
  
"What in the world are you blabbering about?" Akito responded calmly.  
  
"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU KILLED HER! I KNEW YOU WERE AGAINST THE MARRIAGE BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD RESORT TO SUCH MANIACAL MATTERS!!" Hatori roared in anger and pain.  
  
Akito's eyes darkened and his hands clenched tightly. "So you find your beloved dead and the first person you'll assume to be her murderer is me?"  
  
"WHO ELSE WILL DO IT?"  
  
"HOW WOULD I KNOW? MAYBE THE FISH HAD ENEMIES FROM HER LITTLE SEA WORLD!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY PROOF THAT IT WAS ME!" Akito screamed back.  
  
Hatori gritted his teeth. "If you had the nerve to commit murder, then you should have the guts to admit to it."  
  
Akito's eyes flashed in fury. "Fine, Hatori. I did it. I killed your little wife. So what are you going to do? Lock me up and throw me in prison? You forget that I'm the king and you forget that I'm your family -"  
  
"Not anymore, Akito," Hatori spat out. "Not anymore."  
  
He stormed out of the hall, leaving the king infuriated once again.  
  
* * *  
  
He sat on the rocky ledge of the cliff, closing his eyes as he pressed Kana's small body against him. He breathed in the familiar smell of the sea . . . mixed with the unpleasant coppery odor of blood.  
  
"You've been sitting here for hours," Shigure spoke up from behind him.  
  
"Tori . . . please don't be like this," Ayame pleaded.  
  
Hatori ignored them and hugged the girl closer to him.  
  
"Let her go, Hatori," Shigure said gently.  
  
"No," the man snapped. "As long as I'll never leave her, she'll never leave me. I can't leave her alone."  
  
"Return her to her home," Ayame said cajolingly. "She doesn't belong here. The sea is her home."  
  
Tears seeped out of the corners of Hatori's closed eyes. "I can't. I need her."  
  
"You can't do this, Hatori. What will Akito think? He'll win. He would have successfully turned you into a lifeless, grieving entity," Shigure responded harshly.  
  
"What will Kana think? The man she fell in love with isn't like this," Ayame continued. "She'll be so disappointed, so shocked, so -"  
  
"Enough! Alright, alright. I'll live . . . but I won't like it," Hatori growled.  
  
They nodded, relieved. Shigure paused and said quietly, "The first step is to let go . . ."  
  
Hatori's arms tightened reflexively but he sighed and clenched his eyes shut. Pressing one final kiss on Kana's soft cold lips, he released his hold and allowed her to fall. As he watched the water envelope the mermaid, welcoming her back home . . . he resolved to one day bring her justice.  
  
* * *  
  
Shigure finished and was rewarded with complete silence.  
  
"I still haven't though . . ." Hatori broke the stillness. "I still haven't been able to find evidence that Akito is her murderer." He clenched his fists. "If I hadn't insisted on eloping with her . . . if she had returned home that day . . . if I hadn't been so selfish . . . she would still be alive. I killed her."  
  
"That's bullshit. She loved you and chose to be with you . . . it's all part of fate that she would die that day. It wasn't anybody's fault . . . except for that jerk of a king you have." Kyou said gruffly, "But I don't know how you're able to bear it and continue to live under the same roof with that murderer. I would have killed him already."  
  
"Oh believe me . . . I want to," Hatori said dryly. "But something tells me that my being executed for treason wouldn't be the right kind of justice for Kana."  
  
Hanajima spoke quietly, "How did he do it?"  
  
"Eh?" Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Mermaids are nearly immortal . . . their ability to heal their wounds are nearly instantaneous. To kill a mermaid, you have to have a large knowledge of dark magic. He must be really powerful . . ."  
  
Everyone was really quiet with this new realization. Hanajima continued, "And why would he injure Hatori? If his main motive is to keep Hatori by his side . . . he wouldn't want to hurt him, would he?"  
  
Hatori laughed coldly. "The physical pain wasn't anything compared to the emotional damage he inflicted that day."  
  
Ritsu nodded furiously, "He must have wanted Hatori to feel a little pain for going against his wishes. I'm so sorry, Hatori! So sorry! If only I was on my guard that day, GOMEN NASAI!!"  
  
Yuki suddenly spoke up, "Honda-san?"  
  
Everyone turned to face the quiet girl. She stood there in shock and horror. Images of her sister kept flashing before her. Her smile. Her winks. Her hugs. Her lifeless body entangled in the green web of seaweed. "I was worried. She didn't come home for days. I went looking for her . . . and I found her. She looked so peaceful . . . sleeping among the plants . . . except her skin was all pale and she wasn't moving . . ." Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "My sister . . . Kana . . ."  
  
Kyou and Yuki both moved toward the crying girl but Uo and Hanajima pushed them aside. They hugged the girl and patted her back soothingly. "It's okay, Tohru . . . it's okay . . ." 


	11. A Fickle Heart

Chapter Eleven: A Fickle Heart  
  
"Wow . . . it's so weird . . . and I thought meeting Kana was an once-in-a- lifetime opportunity . . . but here we are . . . four beautiful mermaids . . . and oh yeah, you too, Kyou," Shigure said.  
  
Kyou shot the man a dirty look and cracked his knuckles.  
  
"So, Kisa, you're really a mermaid?" Momiji asked excitedly.  
  
She blushed and nodded shyly.  
  
"That's so cool! How's the ocean? I mean, underwater? Is it really pretty? Are there whole cities? What are they made out of? Are they all coral reef or seaweed? What do you guys wear when you get cold? Are everything wet and -"  
  
"Will you just shut up with your incessant chattering already?" Hiro snapped.  
  
"What? You don't think it's cool? That's very mean, Hiro-kun!! Kisa, isn't he mean?"  
  
"Shut up!! I never said that. Kisa, don't listen to that idiot."  
  
"WAHHHHH!!! Hiro called me an idiot!! MEANY!!!"  
  
Yuki walked to the window and peered outside anxiously.  
  
"She's still outside talking to Hatori, I guess."  
  
Yuki turned around to see Kyou; the boy folded his arms in front of him and he nodded stiffly to him. The lavender haired boy inclined his head slightly in return.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru strolled along the beach in silence beside the man who would have been her sister's husband had circumstances been different. After she had finally stopped crying, everybody awkwardly went back inside to give her some privacy to talk to Hatori.  
  
"Ne, Hatori-san, can I ask you a question?"  
  
He grunted in response.  
  
"Did you really love my sister?"  
  
He lifted his head in surprise and stared at the girl. Slowly, he nodded and affirmed, "Yes, I did . . . and yes, I still do."  
  
She smiled. "That's all I needed to know. Thank you, Hatori-san."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru returned to her room, sighed, and laid down on her bed. [Today has certainly been eventful.] She frowned slightly. [Akito. I wonder how he's like. Did he really kill Kana?] She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her forearm to her head.  
  
"Tohru?" Her eyes flew open as she turned her head to the door. "Tohru, I'm coming in." The door opened and Kyou stepped in.  
  
"Kyou-kun, what's the matter?"  
  
He studied her with his crimson eyes and she flushed slightly. Taking a seat next to her on the bed, she blushed deeper. She could feel the warmth of his body radiating toward her. "Tohru, let's go."  
  
"Eh? Where?"  
  
"Back home, of course."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Tohru, your sister was supposedly murdered by the king here. Do you think you'll be any safer here?"  
  
Her heart writhed. For some reason, she didn't want to leave . . . not yet. "Kyou-kun, I -"  
  
His eyes darkened. "You don't want to leave?"  
  
She shook her head timidly.  
  
Closing his eyes, he cursed lowly. He twisted around and the sudden fury in his eyes scared her. "This is about that guy, isn't it??"  
  
"Huh? Hatori-san?"  
  
"NO! YUKI!"  
  
"Wh - what are talking about?"  
  
He grabbed her hands and she jumped in alarm. His eyes blazed furiously. "Tohru, please! Listen to me! This is for your own good! You don't belong here! Yuki's not right for you . . . no matter how many flowers he gives you, he's still different! Tohru, come home. You belong in the ocean . . . you belong with me."  
  
"Kyou . . ." she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
He softened and loosened his grip. "I need you, Tohru. Don't leave me." He sounded like a lost, forlorn little boy and she sighed softly.  
  
"I would never leave you, Kyou-kun . . . but I just can't leave now . . . something in my gut is pressing me to stay . . . I just don't -"  
  
She was cut off as Kyou pressed his lips to hers. Softly grazing her bottom lip, he deepened the kiss. She closed her eyes slowly as she entangled her fingers in his golden hair and returned the kiss hesitantly. He growled with pleasure as she smoothed her fingers across his chest and the sound rumbled low into her mouth, sending tingles down her spine. Brushing his lips across her cheek, he nibbled softly on her earlobes. Her arms tightened around his neck. She shivered as he traced along her jaw, down along her neck . . .  
  
Her eyes flew open with a sudden realization. "Oh my god, Kyou-kun!!" She pushed away excitedly and knocked Kyou back.  
  
"Huh?" The surprised boy tumbled backwards off the bed and landed with an oof on the floor. "Ow."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kyou-kun! But I just realized something . . . you didn't transform!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah . . . you're right. Wow, wonder why. Hmmm, so anyways . . . wanna continue?"  
  
"Kyou-kun!!"  
  
"I know. I know. I'm sorry." He looked abashed and got off the floor painfully.  
  
Her mind was reeling with thoughts. [If Kyou-kun didn't transform . . . then maybe Yuki-kun . . .] "I have to tell Yuki-kun! He'll be so excited!"  
  
She bounded off the bed and headed to the door . . . except she didn't get very far. Catching her smoothly, Kyou pulled the girl back. He encircled her waist loosely with his arms and said calmly, "Hold on a minute, Tohru. You still didn't answer me yet?"  
  
"Answer what?"  
  
"You know . . . returning home with me?"  
  
"Kyou-kun!! I can't . . . not now!!"  
  
He stared at her sternly. "Baka . . . for what reason would you have for staying?"  
  
Her mouth opened and closed but she couldn't think of a good response. Biting her lip, she nodded her head ruefully. "Alright, you win, Kyou-kun. I'll go back. I'll go tell Yuki-kun right now."  
  
Kyou broke out into a grin and did a little victory dance in his mind. [I win! Yuki didn't! I win! Nyahahahahaha!!! I win! I win! I -]  
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Nani?" he cleared his throat, sounding gruff.  
  
"Would you mind letting me go now?"  
  
He blinked and saw that he still had his arms around the slender girl. Smiling softly, he stared tenderly down at her. "Yes, I do mind. I kinda enjoy the feeling of you in my arms."  
  
She blushed the reddest he'd seen yet and immediately, his cheeks began to warm up too. Releasing his grip, he rubbed the back of the neck embarrassedly. "Sorry, must have been learning too much from sis and the dog."  
  
She nodded mutedly and ran from the room, her face still a fiery red.  
  
Kyou cleared his throat in the silence of the room and then grinning like a maniac, did his victory dance. "I win! I win! Uh huh! I win!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yuki leaned over the plants, watering it. So preoccupied he was with his thoughts, he nearly drowned the plant by the time he was through.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" He looked up to see the girl who has been plaguing his thoughts these past few days.  
  
"Honda-san! Is something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head again. "I - I just needed to talk to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yuki-kun, something weird just happened. When I was - um, well, I just - uh . . ."  
  
"Honda-san?"  
  
"Well, Kyou-kun didn't transform when I hugged him."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible?" Then his expression darkened. "Wait a minute, what were you doing hugging that neko?"  
  
She flushed and looked away. He clenched his fists and stood up slowly. She continued blabbering, "Well, I just thought . . . maybe the curse ended or something? I mean -"  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," he said quietly.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
He fixated his amethyst eyes on her and she shivered involuntarily. "Honda- san, do you mind if I . . ." He trailed off as he leaned close to her.  
  
Her eyes began to lazily close and she whispered in a daze, "What?"  
  
". . . do this?" He breathed out and lightly cupping her face, he bent his head down. She nearly went limp, holding on to the front of his shirt tightly as he brushed his lips gently against hers. Reaching up to unleash her grip on his shirt, he entwined his fingers with hers. Linking his free arm around her waist, he pulled her to him tightly and intensified the kiss. He breathed in the fragrant smell of roses mingled with Tohru's unique scent. It was enough to make his head spin. Tohru sighed softly against his mouth, her heart beating giddily. They broke away, breathing hard.  
  
Yuki smiled, "Well, there, the curse doesn't affect me either."  
  
[Oh god. Oh god. Okaa-san, what do I do? I'm being so fickle. First, I kissed Kyou-kun and now Yuki-kun. Why am I doing this? I'm confusing myself and everybody. Kyou-kun was so passionate and - and Yuki-kun was so gentle and tender . . . oh, what am I going to do?! I love them both so much!] She was beginning to make herself dizzy and Yuki frowned as he appraised her reaction.  
  
"Honda-san, are you alright?"  
  
"Yuki-kun, I'm - I'm so sorry! I have to leave tomorrow!"  
  
His throat tightened and he shook his head furiously. "Wh - what are you talking about? You can't leave! Honda-san . . . I'm in love with you."  
  
[Oh god! Okaa-san, what do I do now!!] "Yuki . . ." she said timorously.  
  
He cried out desperately. "I know we're different. I know that baka neko might seem perfect for you since he's a mermaid -"  
  
"Merman," she corrected softly.  
  
"Whatever. But it doesn't matter. When you're in love with someone, it depends only on their inner person . . . their soul. Honda-san, I don't care that you're a mermaid . . . I'm not as different as you think. Hell, I'm not even a normal human. Honda-san, please, just don't leave. Please? You're the first true friend I've met in such a long time. I don't want to lose you. I need you," he continued.  
  
Tohru's heart melted and she sighed. [What am I going to do?]  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hey people . . . this is Maeven again. Please continue reading and reviewing. I love all of your reviews! Makes me feel so loved! Every time I get your support, it just makes my day . . . ^_^  
  
~Maeven~ 


	12. The Talk

Chapter Twelve: The Talk  
  
Tohru frowned. She kicked lightly at the sand, watching it drift off into the wind. [If I return home, Yuki-kun would be hurt . . . but if I refuse . . . Kyou-kun will get upset. Okaa-san, onee-chan . . . what should I do?]  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Startled, she spun around to see Hatori standing behind her. He cocked his head, concern evident in the normally impassive face.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing." Then she remembered. "Oh, Hatori- san, yesterday night . . . I, um, when I hugged Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun, they didn't transform."  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows. "You sure?"  
  
She flushed as she recounted the details of yesterday. "Uh, yeah."  
  
"Oh." He suddenly embraced her and she yelped in surprise. POOF! She fumbled her hands as she tried to catch the tiny seahorse.  
  
"Well, there goes my hopes that the curse finally ended," the seahorse sighed in the palm of her hand.  
  
She frowned, confused. "Then, why didn't -"  
  
"Maybe it's like the fairy tales . . . the power of true love vanquished the curse," the seahorse stared sternly at Tohru (a stern seahorse . . . ooo, scary ^_^), who blushed and avoided her eyes.  
  
"Tohru . . . did you do anything more than just hugging them yesterday?"  
  
The girl's scarlet red face confirmed his guesses and he sighed right before he transformed back. POOF! Tohru yelped again as she spun around to give Hatori some privacy while he retrieved his clothes.  
  
Hatori sighed again as he adjusted the collar of his shirt. "It's ironic how my relationship with Kana was forbidden because she was a mermaid . . . and now here I am, a seahorse. Had she lived, we would have been the perfect couple." He grinned wryly at Tohru.  
  
He suddenly turned serious. "Tohru, I want you to go home."  
  
Tohru blinked in surprise, feeling hurt. "B - but why?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. "Don't take me wrong, Tohru. I'm glad I finally met you and if I had things my way, I would love to spend more time with you but with Akito around . . . staying here just won't be safe for you or your friends."  
  
"That's what Kyou-kun said, too," Tohru smiled sadly.  
  
"I've noticed the way Yuki looks at you. The boy's obviously in love with you."  
  
Tohru flushed and shook her head slightly. "I - I don't know why, though. I'm not smart and I'm not good with words and I'm not of royalty and - and he's prettier than me. Yuki-kun must be making some sort of a mistake."  
  
Hatori chuckled, "Don't be so hard on yourself. He's falling in love with you for the same reasons I fell for your sister. You're both sweet, kind, trusting, and so down to earth." His smile faltered. "And that's exactly why I want you to go home as soon as possible. If you stay here with Yuki, it'll just be a repeat of the tragedy I went through. I don't want you to get hurt in any way. Tohru, go home with Kyou. Although that boy can be violent, stupid, obnoxious, belligerent, rash, and thick-headed . . . the way he looks at you is exactly the same as the way Yuki does . . . maybe even more so. He cares a lot about you and you two have known each other for so long, I know I can trust you with him."  
  
Tohru ducked her head low and spoke quietly. "I know."  
  
Then the man cleared his throat awkwardly. Looking up, she was bewildered to see his cheeks flaming red, contrasting sharply against his starch white shirt. "Ahem, uh, Tohru, I know that your parents died early and since your sister also left you at a young age . . . uh . . . I don't suppose you would . . . no, I guess it's my duty to . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Hatori-san?" Tohru inquired, alarmed at the man's unusual fluster.  
  
"Uh, Tohru, do you happen to know about . . ." Hatori trailed off in a low mumble of words.  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't quite catch that. What did you want to say?"  
  
"Uh, ahem, Tohru, you've grown into a young woman already and since you've already been introduced to the, um, manners of love and courtship . . . oh god, I wish Kana was here right now . . . I guess as your only form of guardianship, I must ask . . . do you know anything about the, um, birds and the bees?" Hatori blushed profusely.  
  
Tohru felt her cheeks flaring up to match. "Uh . . ."  
  
"Well, I don't suppose mermaids will call it birds and the bees," he continued on thoughtfully. "Funny, I wonder, why would humans call it the birds and the bees either? Huh . . . well, I suppose maybe merpeople would call it, um, fish and eels? Or whales and dolphins? Squid and shark? What would you prefer?" Hatori knew he was babbling but he would take anything right now to delay this talk.  
  
She responded weakly. "Birds and the bees would be fine."  
  
"Uh, well, right. Okay, okay," Hatori took a deep breath and clapped his hands together. "Um, well, you know, when females reach a certain age, they would begin . . ." He cringed. " . . . ovulating." He frowned and then looked alarmed. "Tohru, do you ovulate?"  
  
She felt faint by now. Hatori flinched at his mistake and blabbed, "I don't mean that you don't seem like the age to be able to get pregnant - ah hell, scratch that - I just wanted to know if mermaids are the same." He then paused again and looked like he was going to be sick. "Um, Tohru, I don't suppose you know if the act of, uh, copulation is the same with merpeople?"  
  
Tohru wanted to turn her heels and run as fast as possible in the opposite direction. She nodded softly and looked down, wringing her hands together. "Merpeople sleep in a sealed vacuum-like bed so we turn into human form when we sleep and therefore, we . . ." She waved her hands flimsily. "The same, yeah."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Hatori took another brave stab at continuing. "So, yeah, females reach the age and then males reach the age and then uh, raging hormones and yeah, uh, don't give into the temptation, Tohru. No matter what or . . . or . . . uh . . . or else. Yeah, pregnancies and then mini merbabies screaming at you and that's just bad . . . really, really bad at your age. Too young. Oh, and if any male starts pressuring you to do anything you don't want to, just hit him where it hurts. It always works." He nodded firmly and looked relieved that he managed to finish his spiel.  
  
Tohru nodded dazedly. She hadn't understood a single word the doctor said . . . just something about hitting the opposite sex. But there was no way she was going to ask him to repeat; both of them seem about to keel over in mortification. She smiled and nodded again, thanking him and then gave into her instincts to run for her life.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou whistled happily as he buttoned his white shirt up. Rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, he yawned. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, grinning like a idiot into the darkness. [Today, I'm going to go home and Tohru's going to come with me and then, we'll -] He broke into a crazy grin again and then forced himself to scowl. [Geez, I'm acting like a lovestruck fool . . . well, technically, I guess I am . . . but you can't do this! Father always said you can't let a woman lead you around by the nose or you're no longer a man. Therefore, I must keep my cool and must not -]  
  
"Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Tohru!!" He spun around, beaming again. He faltered when he saw Kagura instead.  
  
She looked hurt, tears welling up in her eyes. "No, not Tohru . . . KA - GU - RA!!!" She punctuated each syllable with a violent shake of Kyou.  
  
Teeth chattering, he pushed away and yelled, "Get off of me!"  
  
She gasped, "You're yelling at me."  
  
"Gee, I wonder what else I've been doing the last few times I've been in the same room with you," Kyou said sarcastically.  
  
"How can you be so cruel to your fiancée?"  
  
"Don't, Kagura," he responded quietly.  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
He took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his tousled orange hair. "You've got to stop acting like this. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I've been telling you over and over again; I don't reciprocate your feelings."  
  
"But with time -"  
  
"No. Give it up, Kagura. It's impossible for the two of us to ever get together. We're not even of the same species."  
  
She sobbed, "But Yuki and Tohru are so happy -"  
  
Kyou's scarlet eyes immediately darkened and he growled, "The hell they are."  
  
She nodded furiously. "They are! They are! Even at this moment, Tohru's outside talking to Yuki. Everyone can tell they like each other. Kyou -"  
  
The boy was stomping to the door, muttering underneath his breath something that sounded suspiciously like "my girl" and "don't touch" and "rip his throat out with my bare hands".  
  
Kagura ran forward and grabbed his arm, digging in her heels in an attempt to stop his rampage. "Kyou-kun darling, what are you doing?"  
  
He sighed and faced her, "I didn't want to do this." His eyes turned cold, glittering dispassionately. "Kagura, I don't love you. I will never love you. Right now and forever, my eyes and my heart are only for one girl and that girl will always be Honda Tohru. If you insist on persisting after me, you will only annoy me and make me hate you. Please, find some other guy more worthy of your, uh, affection and just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
He immediately felt guilty for his harsh tone and he cringed as the girl's eyes filled with tears again. He tried desperately to placate her by adding dumbly, "I'm not that great of a catch."  
  
Her bottom lip trembled and then she screamed, "KYOU-KUN NO BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Kyou could only blink as she punched him with all her strength. He reeled backwards in shock and went crashing through the window. His mind could only dimly register: Great, I'm falling. Time to test the limits of mermaid healing. Ugh. 


	13. The Ball

Chapter Thirteen: The Ball  
  
Yuki patted down the soil carefully over the seeds he just planted. Smiling softly to himself, he said without turning his back, "Good morning, Honda- san."  
  
The girl jumped in surprise. "H - how did you know I was here?"  
  
"I always know when you're near," he responded.  
  
She flushed and walked to him, chewing her lip nervously. He straightened up and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He frowned as he noticed her uneasiness. "Honda-san, is something wrong?"  
  
"Yuki-kun, I've decided -" she trailed off.  
  
"Yes?" he prompted.  
  
"Yuki-kun, thank you so much for having us for these past few days. We really appreciate your hospitability . . . but it's probably time for us to head home. Once again, thank you," Tohru stuck out her hand for him to shake.  
  
He stared down at her extended hand incredulously. "Didn't we go over this yesterday? I don't want you to leave . . . ever. Do I need to remind you again just how much I don't want you to go?"  
  
She reddened but continued, "Yuki-kun, I think returning home is best for everyone."  
  
He folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. He said warily, "Best for everyone or best for that baka neko?"  
  
"Yuki-kun, please . . . you have to understand . . . Kyou-kun -"  
  
A crash suddenly interrupted them and they looked up to see a blur plummeting down. A more careful scrutiny showed that the blur had orange hair.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Yuki muttered underneath his breath. Then he looked more carefully at the route the boy was taking in his fall and yelled. "BAKA!! DON'T YOU DARE FALL -"  
  
Too late. With a yelp, Kyou landed in one of Yuki's prized rose bushes, successfully crushing the poor plant.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru ran toward the boy. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ow! Damn it! Stupid thorns. Ow!" Kyou struggled to extract his limbs carefully from the plant. Yuki flinched as he saw his beloved roses crushed into oblivion with each movement. He silently wished for more vindictive thorns.  
  
"Are you dead yet?" Yuki asked impassionedly.  
  
"No," Kyou grumbled as he tried to sit up. Tohru fluttered around him, trying to get the thorns out of his way.  
  
"Good," the lavender haired boy snapped. "Gives me the pleasure of killing you myself."  
  
"NANI?! WHAT DID I DO, MISTER ROYAL PAIN IN THE BUTT?" Kyou jumped up, wincing as several thorns imbedded themselves in his skin.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, the plant you just crushed in your tumble to the ground is a rare rose bush planted by yours truly. Not only have you not apologized yet, you little twerp, you have the nerve to insult me? But then again, I suppose your brain has trouble keeping up with your foolish actions. I forgive you," Yuki retorted.  
  
The orange haired merprince flared, clenching his fists. "Oh, I'm sorry for not trying harder to avoid your precious flowers . . . I suppose in my neck breaking speed toward the ground, I should have mapped out where your gardens were and tried to fling myself in the opposite direction. Next time I fall, I'll try to get a blueprint to study before I crash."  
  
Yuki shrugged disdainfully. "I doubt you'll be able to understand a map but I'll try to accommodate you next time. Funny how gravity applies to you too . . . since your head is so obviously full of hot air, I would have assumed you'll float up."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I also wonder why you're not up in the sky as well . . . with your puny, sticklike figure, I would have a thought a light summery breeze would have sent you soaring into the air. How have you managed to keep to the ground? Did your parents have to implant a pound of metal into your brain??"  
  
"KYOU-KUN!! OH MY GOD?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kagura came flying out through the doors and the boy immediately blanched. The rest of the family followed the girl curiously.  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly. "Yes, baka neko, are you alright? Can you explain to all of us what exactly made you crash through the window? Did you trip over your own feet again? Or were you trying to fly?"  
  
Kyou glowered at him before mumbling, "I, uh, ran into Kagura's fist."  
  
Shigure grinned, "You mean our little princess knocked you out?"  
  
"Hey, she's hardly little!" Kyou said defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kyou . . . demo . . ." Kagura sniffed. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" She began throttling the boy again. "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE'RE A PERFECT COUPLE?! TOHRU CAN'T EVEN HUG YOU!! HOW CAN YOU LIKE HER?!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Tohru and she blushed; Yuki clenched his fists tightly.  
  
Kyou pushed away and screamed back, "SHE CAN HUG ME! WE EVEN KISSED YESTERDAY AND I DIDN'T TRANSFORM SO HA!"  
  
Everyone turned silent and stared at him now. It was Kyou's turn to turn red. Yuki's nails dug into the palm of his hand.  
  
Hatori said quietly, "Yuki, the same goes for you too, right?"  
  
The boy nodded in response. Ritsu spoke up, surprised. "Yuki too? B - but - that's impossible! H - how?"  
  
Kagura had turned silent. She stared at Tohru and the other girl shifted uneasily. Hatori spoke up again, "So, Tohru, you told everyone you're leaving yet?"  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone started talking, clamoring away. Momiji pouted to Kisa while Hiro and Haru stood in stunned silence next to the girl. Shigure and Ayame sobbed, clinging to each other. Uotani and Hanajima rolled their eyes. Ritsu stared back and forth from Yuki to Tohru then to the rest of the merpeople. Kagura ran after Kyou again. Hatori sighed and patted Tohru on her back.  
  
"Will everyone stop this incessant chatter? It's giving me a headache," a quiet, low voice cut through the noise, halting everyone in their step. Hatori stiffened and tension crackled through the air. Furrowing her eyebrows, Tohru turned to see a slender, dark-haired boy. Although he looked very young, just a few years older than herself, he carried himself with a dignified, arrogant air. She suddenly didn't know whether to describe him as a boy or a man. His dark gaze suddenly fell on her and she shivered under the intensity.  
  
"Y - your highness," Ritsu stammered, drawing her attention. Her gaze immediately snapped back to the stranger. She finally met Akito.  
  
* * *  
  
Akito yawned, raising a hand to cover his mouth. His sharp eyes continued to hold the emerald orbs of the brunette. For some reason, she looked familiar. His eyes shifted over the rest of the group. His cursory glance was more than enough for him to discern all the details; his position as the king required such skills. His family was still afraid of him . . . he smirked inwardly. But then again, there was a slight difference . . . Yuki, his new heir . . . he appears to be taking a protective stance over the girl . . . in fact, most of his family appears to have taken to the guests in these past few days. Hiro, Haru and Momiji standing next to a little girl, gritting their teeth. Shigure and Ayame standing grimly next to a blonde and another impassive girl. Kagura clinging to a golden haired boy who's pushing the green eyed brunette behind him, whom both his former and new heirs, Hatori and Yuki, are posting themselves around . . . forming a little triangular barricade around the girl. Only Ritsu was standing alone, his nervous eyes darting around like a jumpy rat. Akito laughed silently. This was too much. They're acting like it's time for war.  
  
He smiled coldly and walked purposefully toward the brown haired girl. The three males around her immediately tightened their positions. She peered fearfully around the orange haired boy. Reaching their little group, he stared coolly into the glaring red eyes of the boy and said, "Please remove yourself from my view. I wish to see the young lady you're blocking from me . . . not you."  
  
The boy clenched his jaw and refused to move, no matter how hard Kagura tugged on his arms. Shrugging, Akito pushed the boy away not so gently. Kyou stumbled to his left in surprise at the king's strength and holding back the urge to throw a fist into Akito's nose, stood protectively near Tohru.  
  
Akito put out his hand, "I am King Akito, ruler of Hanako and the Sohma family. And you are?"  
  
Tohru placed her trembling hand into the king's and said hesitantly, "I'm Honda Tohru."  
  
His hand immediately tightened and she winced. Hatori, Yuki and Kyou took a step forward. His dark eyes searched hers thoroughly as if looking for answers and she froze in fear, staring back timidly. Finally relaxing his grip and narrowing his eyes, he bent and pressed a kiss to her hand. Sighing in relief, Tohru prepared to pull away but Akito didn't release.  
  
"Honda Tohru . . ." he said musingly. "The name sounds so familiar . . . could you perhaps be related to a certain Honda Kana?"  
  
Everyone stiffened in reaction and Tohru stammered, "Uh . . . ah . . . I . . ." She caught the eye of Hatori and he shook his head slightly. "No. I - I'm not related . . . no. Never heard of her before. Sorry." She finished weakly.  
  
He raised his eyebrow and nodded skeptically. "I see." He knew she knew he didn't believe her. "I heard something about you leaving today."  
  
She nodded timidly.  
  
"Well, you can't."  
  
Everyone stared in shock and Tohru trembled. Was he planning to hold them captive?  
  
"You can't leave before I thank you all properly for rescuing my family. Tonight, I will hold a ball. You are all expected to attend. I look forward to seeing you all," his eyes lingered on each person before releasing Tohru's hand and walking away.  
  
Everyone sagged in relief before beginning to worry about the unexpected delay in the mermaids' departure.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru's palms were sweating profusely; she quickly wiped her hands on the beautiful cerulean gown she wore. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a knot today, fastened by delicate ornate pins. Several strands escaped to curl loosely around her neck.  
  
Uotani clasped her hands around the back of her neck, complaining loudly, "I don't know why we have to take off our mermaid dresses yet again!! I feel so uncomfortable!!"  
  
"Relax, Uo-chan, you look great in that yellow dress," Tohru smiled at the merprincess who shrugged in return.  
  
Kisa walked up to them in a cute little scarlet dress with white laces adorning the sleeves and the hemline. Hanajima followed closely in a dark forest green dress. Trickles of the lilting music floated up the stairs to them as they descended. The graceful sweeps of violins and cellos embraced them and Tohru began to feel nervous again. "I've never been to any type of social like this, Uo-chan. I'm going to make a fool of myself . . . and in front of Akito too!"  
  
Uotani grinned at her and winked, "Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure carrot top won't leave you alone the whole night . . . and if he does, I'm also quite confident that a certain human prince would be quick to take my brother's spot."  
  
Kisa giggled as Tohru blushed hotly. "Uo-chan!! That's not true -" She trailed off because she suddenly noticed what was awaiting them at the bottom of the steps.  
  
Yuki stood there, decked out in a creamy white suit that accentuated his pale, elegant features. His lavender hair framed his face closely and he tucked a few strands behind his ears so it wouldn't fall into his eyes. In the chest pocket, a single red budding rose peeped out. Tucking his hands into his pockets, he was currently glaring at Kyou. Tohru's eyes drifted to the other boy and her eyes widened. Kyou had chosen to lose his blue pants for a midnight black tux that fitted closely to his broad shoulders. His orange hair was combed back in an attempt to put some order to the normally unruly locks but some strands still fell over his forehead, curling softly over his blazing eyes. In his hand clutched a bunch of blue violets.  
  
Shigure whistled up at them, startling the boys out of their silent battle. They looked up and their jaws dropped. Ayame bounced up and down cheerfully. He crowed, "The dresses I made for them are superb, aren't they? Aren't they?" Neither Yuki nor Kyou paid him any attention; their minds were busy focusing on something else. Tohru turned pink and walked down carefully, avoiding their eyes.  
  
Uotani laughed and clapped her brother on his back. "Well, well. Once you take the time to doll yourself up, you do look semi-cute, orange top!!"  
  
Kyou coughed, sputtering, and turned to glare at his sister. "Wish I could say the same about you!"  
  
Uotani's eyes turned dark and she loomed dangerously over him. "NANI?!"  
  
Shigure quickly popped his head in and cheered, "Well, I think you're cute!"  
  
Hatori coughed, "You think anything with a skirt on is cute."  
  
The dog pouted and ignored him. Sticking his arm out, he waggled his eyebrows at the merprincess. "Shall I escort you in, milady?"  
  
Shrugging, she rolled her eyes and took his arm. Hanajima did the same with Ayame. Momiji and Hiro were both tugging on Kisa's arms until Haru stepped in and pushed his two shorter cousins aside. Kisa turned red as she accepted Haru's arms while Hiro glowered close by and Momiji pouted with tears in his eyes. Ritsu fluttered around in the background. Hatori escorted Kagura, who sighed wistfully at a certain orange haired boy.  
  
That boy was currently snapping at her purple haired cousin. Glowering fiercely, he roared, "Kuso nezumi!! Scram!! Get your own human girl to bother!!"  
  
Yuki raised his eyebrow and electricity crackled in the air between the boys. "I'm afraid I can't trust Honda-san with you. With your coordination, you'll probably lead her straight into a wall."  
  
"NANI??!!"  
  
"You heard me, baka neko."  
  
"That's it!! I'm going to take you right here! Smash your pretty nose into the nice marble walls you have!!"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"HA! You afraid??"  
  
"No, I just don't want to get my carpets stained with your blood."  
  
"You cocky little sh -"  
  
"Kyou-kun!! Yuki-kun!!"  
  
Both boys turned automatically to Tohru who blushed and stammered, "Why don't both of you escort me in? I'll really appreciate it."  
  
Yuki stared warily at Kyou before nodding softly at the girl. She smiled as she took his extended arm before entwining her other arm through Kyou's. They smiled down at her beaming face before shooting daggers at each other over her head.  
  
Yuki pulled the red rose from his pocket and Tohru now saw that it was a corsage. He smiled as he held her hand loosely, wrapping the pink ribbon around her wrist. She flushed as he said, "A red rose for your beauty and grace."  
  
Kyou growled and tugged on Tohru's other hand to get her to turn to him. He blushed a little and cleared his throat, pulling on the collar of his shirt. "Um, here, blue violets. Unlike some thorny flower, it represents true loyalty and faithfulness . . . and it's the color of the ocean . . . and it, uh, matches your dress too." He lifted the flowers to her hair and she blinked as he fumbled a little before weaving it around her knot. "There, you look perfect." He smiled warmly down at her.  
  
"True loyalty . . . you mean, like a dog?" Yuki said coolly, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"No, loyalty like I'll disembowel anyone who hurts her," Kyou snapped.  
  
Entering the grand ballroom, Tohru gasped as she took in the golden walls. She twisted her head up to look at the high ceiling, where paintings of angels smiled lovingly down at her. The harmonious music surrounded the room and she looked around at all the people mingling and laughing in their conversations. Graceful ladies, adorned in fancy colorful gowns, smiled coquettishly and flirted lightly with the chuckling gentlemen. Waiters darted through the crowd carefully, holding trays of snacks and refreshment. Tohru turned starry eyed, "Suigoi!! Everything's so beautiful!!"  
  
Yuki smiled softly, "I'm glad you like it, Honda-san."  
  
Kyou snorted, "Che! The palace back home is hundred times more beautiful! Everything home is natural and welcoming, with a soft yet grand appearance. The blue waters making the light dilute and hazy . . . a constant dreamlike environment surrounding the humongous coral reef palace. Luminescent pearls winking at you with each step, plants billowing gently, colors of every kind before you. Here? Everything has a fake, superficial feel . . . but then again, I suppose humans can't do any better . . ." His eyes drifted pointedly to Yuki. "Tohru, you should be careful. You really can't trust any human . . . no matter how sweet and charming their words can be."  
  
Yuki clenched his fist and his eyes flashed dangerously. Tohru laughed nervously and then Yuki smirked before dragging the surprised girl off with him. "Let's dance, Honda-san!!"  
  
Kyou started to give chase but found himself anchored to the ground as Kagura clung to him. "Ne, Kyou-kun, let's dance too!!" She didn't give him a choice in the matter.  
  
* * *  
  
Kyou craned his neck around, trying to catch a glimpse of Tohru and Yuki. Once he did, he wished he hadn't. Tohru laughed as Yuki swung the girl around in his arms. The prince grinned back and then catching Kyou's eyes, he smirked smugly again. Kyou tightened his grip and Kagura winced a little before staring sadly up at her dancing partner. She knew without looking who he was staring at.  
  
"Ne, Kyou-kun?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He said without looking at her.  
  
"Kyou-kun!!" She twisted his hand and he flinched before turning back to her warily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You really have to leave?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, we've been staying too long already."  
  
"I - I don't want you to go," she whispered softly.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed softly. "Kagura, honestly, haven't we gone over this before -"  
  
She threw himself forward and buried her face in his chest. His first impulse was to throw her two feet away but he groaned inwardly when he realized she was crying. Reaching his hand up awkwardly, he patted her back. He glared at the other guests, who were staring at them curiously; they quickly turned away. "Kagura, please don't cry -"  
  
"Too late," she mumbled into his suit.  
  
"Kagura -"  
  
"You know, it's not fair. How come you won't even show me the slightest interest when I love you so much? Tohru doesn't even show you half of what I feel for you. Heck, she's just playing you and Yuki along all . . . even now! And yet . . . and yet, you still love her so much. It's - not - fair!" She pounded each word into his chest with her fist.  
  
He coughed weakly before grabbing her hands in case she made any other hostile motion, "Kagura, you know what? You're right. It isn't fair."  
  
"Huh?" She lifted her tearstained face to him.  
  
"It isn't fair . . . but then, who said love was fair? Hell, who said life was fair?"  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
He sighed and smiled down at her sadly. "Kagura, you're a true princess . . . I'm sure one day some great guy will happen along and you can turn on your, uh, charm on him and he'll be able to, um, appreciate you for what you are. That guy just isn't me . . . but believe me, that doesn't make you any less desirable."  
  
She smiled weakly and he grinned back, "Of course I'm not sure he'll be able to live up to me since I'm so hopelessly handsome and smart and suave and cool and -"  
  
"And modest," she laughed tearfully and punched him on his arm.  
  
He grimaced and smiled painfully back. "So . . . everything's okay with us?"  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, guess so. You're right about what you said before."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You're not such a great catch," she smiled teasingly.  
  
He scowled and she laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru smiled softly at the laughing couple. "Kagura seems happy with Kyou- kun."  
  
Yuki nodded distractedly before turning to her, "Honda-san, are you really going to leave?"  
  
She turned quiet and nodded. He tightened his hold around her and continued, "You don't have to go back if you don't want to. You're always welcomed here." He turned slightly pink and said hesitantly, "I'll need a queen . . . and I can't think of anyone more perfect for the role than you, Honda-san."  
  
Her head jerked up and she bit her lip nervously. "Yuki-kun -"  
  
"I know this is too fast," he added quickly. "But I really do like you, Honda-san. I just want you to keep this option in mind . . ."  
  
"Keep what option in mind?"  
  
They turned to see Akito raising his eyebrow at them. He looked down haughtily at Tohru and she wanted to shrink into a ball and hide. He spoke coldly, "Yuki, may I cut in?"  
  
Before the boy could answer, Akito already had his arms around her and was leading her into the center of the dance floor away from Yuki. As they twirled around, she stared helplessly at Kyou, Kagura, Hatori, Ayame, Hanajima, Shigure, Uotani, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Haru, and back to Yuki. [Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What do I -]  
  
"I heard you saved Yuki and the rest from drowning."  
  
She nodded flimsily in response.  
  
"I suppose I should thank you."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?"  
  
She blinked and shook her head furiously.  
  
"Then why haven't I heard a peep from you yet?"  
  
She bit her lip and opened her mouth but the chilling smile he gave her froze her on the spot.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Why don't you go retrieve it from what's his name - Kyou?" His eyes darkened. "I know you're not serious about Yuki if you're still tromping around with that crude boy . . . or are you playing hard to get? I'd appreciate it if you and your little friends stop your little act and stop messing around with my family. They're all very naive and I definitely abhor anyone trying to take advantage of them." He tightened his grip and she gasped in pain.  
  
"I'm not -"  
  
"I know you're Kana's sister."  
  
She sucked in her breath.  
  
"I'm not stupid. Why can't you and your family members leave mine alone? First your sister, now you and to make matters worse, you've brought groupies. Are you deliberately provoking my wrath?" he hissed. "I didn't want to see Hatori get hurt . . . but he was despite all my efforts . . . I don't want to see the same thing happen to Yuki . . . and if that means I'll have to -"  
  
Shigure popped in cheerfully and excused himself as he dragged Tohru away. Akito glared at him before turning away and disappearing through the crowd.  
  
Tohru was shivering uncontrollably and Yuki and Kyou stood protectively over her as she sipped some water Kisa handed her. For the remainder of the night, she just sat there dumbfounded while everyone stared at her worriedly. Finally, the ball ended and Uotani lead the girl back to their room. But before they could open the door, a maid burst out of the room and nearly ran them over, holding her head dizzily.  
  
She stammered, "I'm so sorry . . . but someone broke into the ladies' room and knocked me out before I could see who it was. I think it was a burglar . . . but I'm not sure what has been taken."  
  
Realization hit the four girls at once and they tore through the doorway with Kyou and the Sohmas at their heels.  
  
Uotani pushed into their room first and cursed. The wardrobe was open, hanging a jar. Clothes littered the floor as if the person had been rummaging for something. Hanajima said quietly, "Our dresses are gone."  
  
Tohru sank to the floor in disbelief. There hadn't been any point for her worries and Yuki's pleadings. They couldn't go back home after all. They were stranded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Whew! That was a long chapter but I figured I owed you guys for not updating a lot these days . . . please read and review!!  
  
~ Maeven ~ ^_^ 


	14. The Reactions

Chapter Fourteen: The Reactions  
  
"Four little fishies stranded on the beach . . . one dries up and she is dead . . . three little fishies stranded on the beach . . . one dries up and the rest is dead . . ." In the darkness of the room, the low humming voice trailed off into a dark, eerie chuckle.  
  
* * *  
  
Kisa rocked back and forth in the corner of the room, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs. Hiro, Momiji and Haru hovered over her anxiously. Uotani paced back and forth frantically. Hanajima stood calmly, absentmindedly rubbing her legs. Tohru just sat there, her green eyes glazed over.  
  
Kyou burst into the room in his blue pants. "I don't know why but my tail wasn't stolen."  
  
Shigure pressed a finger thoughtfully to his chin. "Perhaps, they got tired of your presence . . ." The dog was thrown across the room in a flash.  
  
Tohru's soft voice penetrated through the noise of the room. "Will this be a repeat of one-chan's . . ." She couldn't continue. Her throat felt clogged and she couldn't breathe.  
  
Yuki and Kyou immediately came to her side. Both of them reached out hesitantly. "Tohru . . ."  
  
With a sob, she threw herself into Kyou's arms. He caressed her back gently and tried to soothed her, "Shhh . . . it's going to be okay. We don't know who took your dresses . . . it might not be that son of a -, I mean, Akito. It's going to be okay. I'm here . . ."  
  
Yuki stood, his face frozen impassively. He silently retreated out of the room and walked down the hallways. Halfway through the dim pathways, he broke into a run, tearing down the stairs, heading for the only place of comfort he ever knew. He tore through the doors and dropped to his knees besides his garden. Heaving deep breaths, he clenched his fists by his sides. His long hair fell in a curtain around his face and billowed with each breath he took. He sighed, desperately trying to maintain his control. His eyes caught on his prized roses and the grief and rage immediately resurfaced again. With a snarl, he reached out and ripped out each blossom. Not caring that the thorns pierced his palms, he continued until each flower laid crumpled on the ground and his hands were all bloody.  
  
He suddenly froze. Now that his rampage had finished, he felt like an idiot and a fool. "You knew it all along, baka. How could you ever compete with him? She's known him since forever . . . you were merely . . . a distraction . . . an infatuation. There weren't any real feelings for you . . . there couldn't be. He's won . . . and you've lost." His hands clutched the roses tightly and then went limp, allowing the satiny petals to drift off into the wind. With a sigh, he got up and brushed himself off. He started to turn around when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Yuki."  
  
He stiffened and nodded imperceptibly. "Akito."  
  
The man drifted out from the shadows, his long robes wrapped around his thin frame. "Yuki, the wench has hurt you, hasn't she?"  
  
Yuki became rigid again and his tone hardened. "Honda-san is a good friend. She would never hurt me intentionally. Any pain I feel . . . the blame lies with me. Now I have a question for you, did you or did you not take the girls' dresses?"  
  
The shadows enveloped the man and it was impossible to see what he was thinking. Akito's lilting voice floated through the air again, "I have my own seamstresses and more clothes than I ever need. Why would I want to demean myself by stealing such unworthy clothes?"  
  
"I don't know . . . you tell me," Yuki retorted.  
  
Akito's voice lashed out. "So you already have your mind set against me, Yuki? Just like Hatori. I'm disappointed in you. I care only for my family and all of you dare treat me with such insolence and distrust . . ." His voice trembled with rage. "Even if I took the girls' dresses, it doesn't matter. I am king and my decisions are always final."  
  
Yuki didn't respond. Akito's voice softened again. "Yuki, I know that girl has broken your heart . . . you don't have to take such audacity from her and that belligerent boy of hers. You are a prince . . . you can get revenge -"  
  
"I am not you," Yuki snapped. "I accept fate. Emotions and matters of the heart are not to be ruled and tampered with. She has made her decision and I will accept it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see to my friends." Yuki walked off calmly.  
  
Akito's eyes flashed and his fists clenched tightly. "Honda Tohru . . . you and your people just bring more and more disruptions to my kingdom . . . you will not go unpunished . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru gave a final sniffle and looked up from Kyou's shoulder. "Huh? When did everyone leave the room?"  
  
He sighed, "Sometime between your third round of tears and your second round of chewing on your lip."  
  
Her face reddened. "I'm sorry, Kyou-kun . . . I got your shirt all wet." She tried to wring out the damp cloth on his shoulder and he laughed.  
  
"It's alright. I'm used to water," he grinned lopsidedly.  
  
She smiled back and then went on to the third round of chewing on her lip. She felt immensely awkward sitting on the bed, staring at the kneeling boy in front of her. Her eyes darted everywhere but in front of her. He turned pink as he finally noticed how quiet the room was and how isolated they were by themselves in a bedchamber.  
  
She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and began twisting her hands together. He smiled tenderly at the girl and finally placed his hands beside her legs on the bed, trapping her. He leaned close to her and she squeaked as he came eye to eye to her face. "Tohru," he murmured. "Are you done crying yet?"  
  
She responded shyly, "Mm-hmm."  
  
"Good," he pressed his lips gently to hers and she sighed softly. His lips curved in an arrogant grin before he nibbled on her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue swept in to taste her. Her eyes widened and then closed tightly as she leaned forward to wrap her arms around the boy. Her tongue touched his hesitantly and he took over from there, enticing her response. He growled softly when she attempted to mimic his actions; his arms tightened around her waist when she rubbed her tongue against his. Her light feathery touches along his neck drove him crazy and he deepened the kiss. She went limp in his arms, tilting backwards onto the bed, pulling the boy along with her. She moaned softly against his mouth as his lips slanted over hers. Kyou was fairly shaking by now . . . this is too much . . . this will kill him . . . this was heaven.  
  
A shrill whistle sliced through the air and Tohru gasped. Kyou snarled in frustration and turned to look at the door. Shigure grinned lecherously at them. "I came here to offer comfort to my little flower . . . but I see that Kyou-kun has that all covered, ne?" He winked leeringly and drawled. "Yes, Kyou-kun has it covered from head to toe . . ." His eyes swept over the entwined couple on the bed. "I think I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone, ne??" The door slammed behind him.  
  
Kyou groaned. So they weren't as isolated as he thought. He sighed and turned to look down at the girl and his breath hitched. Tohru looked utterly gorgeous pinned down underneath him. Her cheeks were rosy . . . but whether she was blushing from embarrassment or flushed from their, ahem, strenuous exercise, he didn't know. Either way, she looked particularly ravishing. Her long brown hair was swept around her like a shining blanket and his fingers were entangled in the mass. Her lips were swollen pink from his affection and her eyes were misted with bemusement. He grinned until he noticed that his body was draped all over the girl's in a compromising state . . . so this was what Shigure meant by "covered from head to toe." Kyou leaped away from the mermaid with a cheetah's speed and flushed hotly. He cleared his throat when Shigure opened the door again with a bang.  
  
"On second thought, I believe I should offer my comforting presence again," Shigure said cheerfully. "Yes, Kyou, I've decided to take over your shift now . . . you may rest for an hour or two." He grinned enticingly at Tohru, rolling up his sleeves. "Well, sweetheart, shall we get started? I know several techniques we could -" He didn't get to finish before Kyou hauled him to the door and chucked him out. He scowled furiously and folded his arms. "Don't you even think about touching her. She's mine." He slammed the door and turned to Tohru.  
  
She smiled embarrassedly at him and began to giggle. He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly and joined in. Within minutes, they were cracking up.  
  
* * *  
  
Shigure pouted as he walked down the steps, rubbing his backside. Ayame called up the stairs, "Gure, what's the matter?"  
  
"Kyou-kun escorted me out of Tohru's room," he pursed his lips.  
  
Ayame sighed and flicked his long silver hair off his shoulders. "Well, that's what you get, baby, for cheating on me."  
  
The dog hanged his head and nodded, "You're right . . . I should know better. You're the only person for me."  
  
A long silence elapsed between them. "So, you wanna go check the yankee and the denpa's room?"  
  
They grinned at each other and gave each other thumbs' up. "YOSH!"  
  
* * *  
  
Kisa twisted her fingers together. She sat underneath the tree. She was worrying herself to death. "I'm never going to go home, am I? Never see Papa and Mama again . . . they'll be so worried. What should I do?"  
  
Ritsu suddenly appeared and said glumly. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Ritsu-san, what's the matter?"  
  
"Gomen nasai. If only I was guarding your dresses, then everything will be alright. I'VE FAILED YOU!! GOMEN NASAI!!!" Tears blazed down his cheeks.  
  
She didn't know how to react. She patted the sobbing man on the back. "It's okay. It's not like I hate staying here -"  
  
"GOMEN NASAI!! YOU PROBABLY HATE IT NOW WITH ME BOTHERING YOU!! GOMEN NASAIIIII!!!"  
  
She shook her head furiously. "No! It's okay! I still like it here! Everyone is so friendly!"  
  
Ritsu sniffled and opened his mouth to bellow again. She quickly cut him off. "Say, Ritsu-san, what do you like to do during your free time?"  
  
"Eh?" He blinked tearfully down at her. "You're actually asking me about my interests? Well, I - I guess my favorite hobby of all time is observing people!"  
  
"Observing people? As in . . . stalker type?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, like when I follow Ayame-san around! He's so cool and pretty and confident and I wish I could be like him . . . demo . . . GOMEN NASAI!!" He nearly blew her eardrum out with his sudden shout. "I MUST BE BORING YOU!! GOMEN NASAI!!" She nearly collapsed with his sudden change in moods. "Say, Kisa, do you want to look around the palace? I'll be happy to give you a tour!"  
  
She hesitated when he reached out his hand to pull her up. He immediately turned teary again. "What's the matter? Oh, I know, you don't want to be with me! I'm sorry! I should have realized! GOMEN NASAI!! I KNOW I'M REALLY ANNOYING!! GOMEN NASAI!!"  
  
"It's not that -" she was cut off by another voice.  
  
"Will you shut your yapping already? I can hear you a mile away. Do you think just because God gave you the ability to talk, you can scream your thoughts out? Do you think anyone really care? Do you think Kisa would care? Now if you'll just kindly leave so I can spend some nice and quiet time with Kisa, I won't have to put up with your presence, make stupid small talk, and in turn, hurt your puny feelings . . . everybody's happy in the end, you understand?" Hiro snapped.  
  
Ritsu nodded timidly.  
  
"So what are you waiting for? Do I need to roll out the red carpet for you? Or do you prefer to go out with a bang? Should I order fireworks? Do you need escorts perhaps? Or a map? Oh, I do forget . . . you're not that dumb cow . . . though you're hardly any better? Oh, you're still here? Weren't you just leaving? You're still not walking away, you know. Fine, I guess I must make myself clear . . . SCRAM!"  
  
Ritsu jumped and sprinted away.  
  
Kisa shook her head disapprovingly at Hiro.  
  
The boy stared back. "What? What did I do?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hanajima murmured, "Whoever stole our dresses definitely do not have good intentions. But what are their purposes for keeping us here? Cold blooded murder? I cannot imagine someone not liking us to the extent of murder."  
  
"Whatever their intentions are, we have to keep Kisa and Tohru safe. They're as innocent as newborn babies. I won't let them get hurt," Uotani said, her eyes closed tightly.  
  
Hanajima nodded solemnly. "By the way, where did you get that oblong object?"  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Uotani grinned, holding up her steel pipe. "I found it somewhere. It makes a good weapon and we do need extra protection now."  
  
"Hmmm . . . you think it will get rid of small pests?"  
  
The blonde girl's eyes gleamed. "Definitely."  
  
"AHHH!!" Shigure and Ayame were quickly thrown out of the room with the help of the handy steel pipe.  
  
"You little lechers . . . next time you sneak into our rooms, I'll break both your legs!" Uotani slammed the door.  
  
Shigure pouted as he got off the floor painfully. "Ah, she's so much alike her brother."  
  
Ayame grinned cheerfully, "Yea, hard on the outside . . . a softy inside. My sixth sense perceives that she wants us . . . badly."  
  
The two men laughed loudly to each other. The door opened and Uotani stuck her head out. She fingered her weapon lovingly. "What did ya say?"  
  
In a second, the hallways were cleared and Uotani smiled, satisfied.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, this chapter was more like a filler . . . the action will happen later ^_^ Hope you liked it anyway . . . hmmm, since a lot of you seem to lean toward Kyouru . . . I guess I will be going along that path . . . that alright with you guys? That way, I can stick to more romance and less wishy- washy feelings on Tohru's part hehe.  
  
And now, time to acknowledge my long neglected reviewers!! I want to thank each of you for taking the time to review and I hope you know that I love each and every one of your comments!!  
  
Kacho: Thanks for reviewing!! Well, I finally told you guys who she's going with . . . hope you still like the story ^_^  
  
Minalover: Hehe, so you're all set against Akito, too, huh?  
  
Crystle: Thanks for reviewing! You're welcome for my reviews on your story ^_^  
  
Sumomo-chan: I'm glad you liked my story!! I hope you continue to read!!  
  
KawaiiFr34k: Did this chapter satisfy your curiosity?? Thanks for reading and I hope you continue reviewing!!  
  
Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto: I love your comments . . . you make me feel so happy and appreciated hehe . . . please continue your support!!  
  
Ashes of Death: Hmmm, yes, I also wondered whether the ending should be a happy one or a tragedy . . . I always did like tragedies but then again . . . I don't know, we'll just see, won't we?? *wink wink*  
  
DoReMi: Thank you!!  
  
Chinoz: LoL, you were certainly blunt . . . poor Yuki, I didn't mean to make him sound so irritating . . . I'll try better hehe . . . keep reading and reviewing please!!  
  
DarkAngelB: LoL, your comment about Akito just made me stare at my screen for several seconds . . . hehe, I'm glad you took the time to comment and I hope you do the same in the future . . . about Tohru getting sick . . . hmmm . . .  
  
Fallenhearts: Aw, I'm so thrilled you like my story!! I'm glad you like my story plot . . . sigh . . . I have a tendency to drag out my story and then get tired and never finish despite having the whole story planned out in my head . . . however, it's all these reviews I get that keep me going!! So please keep up your support!!  
  
Ruby: Don't hurt me . . . here's the next chapter hehe!  
  
Dawn: I'm glad you find my story funny . . . I try to be as amusing as possible . . . *grin*  
  
Sakuya7: Yes, Kyou healed . . . I'll never cause the darling cat any severe bodily damage . . . I'm not Kagura hehe . . .  
  
Runic Knight: You are so great!! You're the first person who ever supported my in my fanfics . . . the first person to review Jyuuni . . . I remember!! Your stories are amazing and your writing style is awesome . . . I hope you'll continue to show me the same support you've always offered me!!  
  
Tenshi no Ai: You are the best!! I love your comments and you've always took the time to review . . . thanks so much!! ^_^  
  
Reina1: Hehe, thanks for your comments!  
  
DreamFox: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Kacho: I'm leaning toward k/t . . . you like?  
  
kcarrie: I'm glad you think my writing is cute . . . your stories are really cute too!!  
  
=^-~=: Exactly my point. Why do they call it the birds and the bees? I have no idea who thought of that term? Anyone care to enlighten me? Keep reading!!  
  
Spika: LoL, I'm glad you think my story is funny . . . hope you continue to think so!!  
  
Julie: Hehe, thanks!  
  
C.B.: I know, I felt bad about Kagura too . . . still, she gets irritating sometimes. Thanks for your comments . . . please continue!!  
  
Purrfect679: Thanks for your review!! Continue!!  
  
Capheine: Your penname is so funny . . . capheine . . . caffeine . . . ahem, don't mind me . . . I'm just going off on a tangent again . . . thanks for your long reviews. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!! It's so nice that someone took the time to write so much . . . sniff sniff . . . thank you . . .  
  
Tohru Honda: Thanks!! Keep reviewing!! I look forward to these comments!!  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: Whew! Your name is long hehe . . . I love your comments!! Thank you so much!! Please, please continue!!  
  
Celarania: Thanks for enjoying my fanfic!! Hope you continue to read!!  
  
Melrose Stormhaven: Heh . . . heh . . . well, as you can see, my tendency to update varies from time to time . . . just please continue looking out for my chapters . . . they will be posted . . . sooner or later hehe ^_^  
  
BBsweet: Thanks ^_^  
  
Midnite Rose: Aw, you got sucked into my storyline? YES!! I love that!! Hehe, any readers are always welcomed to exaggerate the effects of my story!! It makes my head swell up like a balloon ^_^  
  
Veronica: Thanks for your long review!! Please continue with your comments!! I love seeing my mailbox jammed with reviews!!  
  
=^-^= : Thanks for taking time to read my story!! Please continue!!  
  
Firegirl: Hehe, thanks for all your reviews!!  
  
Halo: Thanks for taking the time to read and comment . . . hope you continue to do so!  
  
MegamiNoHikaru: Hehe, I wish I had the same situation as Tohru . . . I won't be able to choose between them but I'll still be happy ^_^  
  
Lys3: Thanks for reviewing!! Your stories are coming along beautifully! Please continue to review!  
  
Syaoranbabe17: Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad you like the story!!  
  
trc: Thanks! Don't worry, I'll try to keep updating . . .  
  
icyeekitty: You like Yuki? So you don't think I made him sound too annoying?? *SQUEAL* THANK YOU!! Except the majority rules and they're calling for Kyou . . . hmmm . . . please continue your comments tho, kk?  
  
Elvin Flame: LoL, yes!! CPR!!  
  
Furea / Toshi Ishimi: Your idea for 2 endings is interesting . . . hmmm, I shall see . . . *walks off to brood*  
  
Susan: Thank you!!  
  
Maho and Karuya: Another long review!! LOVE IT!! I'm glad you caught my mistake . . . ahem, I, uh, totally did that to see if my readers were on their guard . . . *glares suspiciously at each person* . . . Did my bluff work?? Hehe . . .  
  
Kurisutaru1: I just love your comments and reviews!! You've got to continue!! They're my life support!! ^_^  
  
Elise Lim: Thanks!! I'll try to hurry up!  
  
Branimira: As I said before, I LOVE EXAGGERATIONS!! Please, feel free to keep on dreaming about my stories!!  
  
GoDdEsS oF mOoN: Thanks for reviewing. Your story is coming along nicely!  
  
Thesmartazngirl: Thanks!  
  
Kuro-tenshi_2nd: LoL, now I know your preferences . . . a fish over a guy!! Hehe, please continue your support!!  
  
Dellie: Love your opinions! Gimme more!!  
  
Peaches: LoL, THANK YOU!!  
  
Semper Fi2: LoL, yeah, I realized Yuki was a bit corny . . . glad you think the idea is nice . . . hope you continue to give me constructive criticism . . .  
  
ONIGIRI: Oh, you like Yukiru, too?? *wrings hands frantically* Will you really mind if it turns out to be a Kyouru?? ^_^  
  
Bishienomiko1: Thanks!  
  
Azn Chibisweetpea: Thanks!! Where did you go?? Miss your comments!!  
  
Neko Anomaly: Oh no, I would never do a disney spin off. I mean, Disney is already a spin off of the classic tales so I just . . . wouldn't . . . okay, ahem, enough with the rambling and more with the thanking!! Hehe, thanks!!  
  
Vicky: Thanks!! Please continue reviewing!!  
  
Jadedragon17: No!! Yuki will never turn into an overbearing creep . . . at least, I hope he wouldn't . . . he's so charming and gentlemanly and . . . hmmm, am I making the right decision about a Kyouru??  
  
KonekoChan17: THANK YOU!! Glad you liked the K/T goodness!  
  
Sakura: Hehe, I am updating . . . just not that fast. Sorry!  
  
Alexandra-Kyoko: Thank you!! Your stories are awesome!! Hope you continue to read and review!! Hope you'll have a great college life hehe!!  
  
Sailor Panda: Thanks Thanks Thanks!! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Risa3: Thanks for the comment!! You're the best!  
  
Kitty Snickers: Thank you!  
  
Solaris: You really think I'm an excellent writer? *eyes shining* THANKS!!  
  
^.^: I'm so happy u like my plot!!  
  
Mizu1: It's always great to hear that someone thinks I'm funny!! Hehe . . .  
  
/.?.../: Hehe, yeah, Shigure is hilarious . . .  
  
xyz: Thanks!! I'll update more and you're review more, k??  
  
GASP!! WHEEZE!! Finally done!! THANKS EVERYBODY!! I'm so tired now!! My head is officially blimpie size!! Please continue with your support!! I always look forward to it!!  
  
~Maeven~ 


	15. Big Brother

Chapter Fifteen: Big Brother  
  
A gentle breeze floated through the window, sending strands of his lavender hair over his face. Brushing it impatiently behind his ear, Yuki continued walking down the hall. His footsteps echoed along the marble pathway. He raised his eyes and faltered.  
  
Tohru stopped and stared back, biting her lip. A blush spread over her cheeks. "Yu - yuki-kun . . . good morning."  
  
Yuki smiled softly back. "Good morning, Honda-san."  
  
She twisted her fingers together. "Um, I'm sorry . . . about yesterday. I - I guess -"  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I understand." He walked closer to her and sighed, tucking his hands into his pocket. "It's okay. We were going way too fast anyway. We hardly know each other and I'm already professing my love." He grinned lopsidedly and then grimaced. "As much as I loathe to admit it, that baka neko really do loves you and if you're happy with him, I guess, then be with him."  
  
Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes. "Thank you, Yuki-kun."  
  
"However, if he ever hurts you or even annoy you in any way . . . which I predict, will happen frequently . . . come to me and I'll go beat him up into a bloody pulp," Yuki smiled cheerfully. "Even though we can't be a couple . . . I'll still like to be there for you . . . like an older brother, maybe?"  
  
Tohru burst into tears and hugged him close. "You're the best! You don't know how happy I am! I finally have an older brother! I have family again!"  
  
Yuki laughed and hugged her back. He winked. "I only hope I find another girl just like you in the future . . . and one who loves only me . . . lil sis."  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
They turned to see Kyou looming over them, glowering fiercely.  
  
"Kyou-kun!" Tohru took a step away but Yuki quickly slung an arm around her shoulder. She looked startled until he grinned down reassuringly at her; she beamed back.  
  
A nerve ticked in the side of Kyou's jaw and his hands twitched, itching to wrap themselves around the neck of the slender, smiling boy.  
  
Yuki shrugged coolly at Kyou. "Nothing much . . . just showing some brotherly affection." He tousled Tohru's hair and she giggled in response.  
  
Kyou was fairly blowing up by now. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROTHERLY AFFECTION?"  
  
Yuki wrapped his arms around Tohru's shoulder in a loose hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. He responded thoughtfully. "You know, I have to thank you, baka neko. Without you, Tohru and I could never be as close as we are now. Right, sis?"  
  
She nodded happily. Kyou stared in disbelief. "This is madness. You really expect me to believe that right after Tohru rejects you, you'll step away gracefully and assume the role of a loving brother? Bullshit! I know what you're up to . . . you're using this excuse to get close and seduce my poor, naïve, innocent Tohru! You really think I'm dumb enough to believe your little act of "sibling chumminess"?!"  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow and Kyou snapped, "Don't answer that!" He turned to Tohru and held out his hand. "With me around, don't you even think about going near Tohru. Tohru, come!"  
  
She automatically started forward. Yuki quickly stopped her in her tracks. He stepped in front of her and stared serenely at Kyou. "Now that I've decided to look out for Tohru, I'm not going to put up with any more of your appalling conduct . . . which fortunately, also means leaving me very little from you for me to put up with." Kyou shot him a dirty look. "Tohru's business is now my business. She is not a dog and she is not your pet and she is not your trophy. She will not come running at your beck and call. The only problem with her is that she's too soft-hearted and nice to tell you what an idiot you are . . . luckily, I'm here so I'll do it for her. You're an idiot."  
  
Yuki turned back to Tohru and grabbed her hand, pulling her away as Kyou stared in incredulity. "Come along now. Honestly, Tohru, I understand that you don't reciprocate my feelings but I really wish you didn't choose him. You could do way better."  
  
Kyou stood there for a few minutes. "What the hell just happened?!"  
  
Uotani came up behind him, grinning. "Big brother in protective mode. Guess you're not getting a clean victory after all!"  
  
Hanajima spoke quietly. "The hostility rate in the air is reaching unprecedented levels."  
  
* * *  
  
Tohru sighed happily. "Wow! The sky is so pretty! So many stars!" She leaned to her right, resting on Kyou. His hand came up to rest on her shoulder absentmindedly, but he seemed somewhat . . . distracted. "Kyou- kun, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter. Why? You think something is the matter? What? Is it that nezumi again?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Because you keep twisting your head right and left as if you're looking for something and you're holding Uotani's steel pipe in your other hand."  
  
He stopped craning his neck to the left and turned to look sheepishly down at her. "It's just that I get this feeling that purple haired pixie is going to pop up on us any minute now and activate his brother mode. I don't know why you agreed to his stupid "Adopt Tohru and Be The Restraining Order on Kyou" plan anyway."  
  
"Really, that's what it's called? Wow, we've got to come up with a shorter name." Kyou gave her a look and she giggled. "He's just looking out for me . . . I think he's being really sweet. I miss having a family to look after."  
  
He snorted. "Looking after you? Yeah, that's an understatement. He's more like a really, really, really tenacious bulldog than an older brother." Kyou stopped and looked pained. "And honestly, you have a family! Me, Yankee, Denpa and Kisa . . . or was I mistaken?"  
  
"No! You guys are great . . . you know I love you all . . . it's just . . . well . . . this is different . . . I -"  
  
"I know . . . I know. I understand. But still . . . he doesn't need to look after you when I'm with you. I can take perfect care of you myself! But no! He treats me like I'm a potential serial killer! Jeez!"  
  
She patted his hand. "He's been so understanding and kind to me . . . especially after the way I treated him. He probably doesn't mean it."  
  
"DOESN'T MEAN IT? What about this afternoon at lunch? He just yanked you up from your seat and dragged you off."  
  
"He planned a picnic for us along the beach. It was so beautiful! He said he wanted to have a family meal with me and spend some time with me alone."  
  
"What about when I wanted to take a walk with you and he tripped me, stealing you away while I was getting up?"  
  
"He said he wanted to show me how to garden . . . a little family activity."  
  
"What about at dinner when he made me sit all the way down the table away from you?"  
  
"Oh, he said the dishes down there were supposed to be your favorite . . . and he wanted to chat with me about my day . . . a little family bonding time."  
  
"Favorite, my ass," Kyou muttered. "Nothing but leeks . . . the aroma alone nearly killed me. Fine, how about afterwards? I was walking toward you and he automatically steered you away."  
  
"Oh," she blushed. "He, um, said he didn't trust your intentions then. Something about the gleam of your eyes reminded him of Shigure-san."  
  
Kyou saw red then. He gritted his teeth, "Remind him of that pervert? Tomorrow, I'm going to show him what he reminds me of . . . grrr . . ."  
  
She waved her hands frantically. "Don't! Come on, we're here together now, aren't we? Yuki's not here right now, right?"  
  
"Only after I snuck into your window to - wait a minute!! Yuki?! What happened to the kun? You don't even call me so familiarly!!"  
  
She turned pink. "Well, now that we're so-called siblings . . . it doesn't really make sense to be so formal, does it?" She stared pleadingly up at him, her eyes practically shining.  
  
He sighed reluctantly. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
She smiled brightly and he grinned back. He leaned down, closing his eyes slowly -  
  
"STOP!"  
  
They nearly toppled off the balcony beam they were sitting on. Flapping his arms about, he quickly grabbed Tohru to steady her while Yuki ran forward to help. Later on, Kyou could have sworn on his life that while Yuki was helping Tohru off the balcony, the amethyst eyed boy purposely gave him a hard nudge which, naturally, sent the neko tumbling forward. Kyou grabbed the tree limb next to the balcony for support before he could plummet down.  
  
Kyou glared at the calm prince. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"  
  
Yuki folded his arms. "Tohru, remember this: any boy who scales a wall and sneaks into your window during the dead of the night instead of seeing you legitimately in daylight cannot be trusted. They are no more than primitive apes . . . as shown by Exhibit A: this monkey hanging from the tree."  
  
Kyou snapped. "Well, if I'm Exhibit A . . . then you're Exhibit B: those who decide to sneak into girls' room by doors instead . . . not only are this kind rude, but also unoriginal and lazy."  
  
Yuki's eyes flashed. "I knocked, but I guess you were too busy mauling Tohru to hear me."  
  
The orange haired merprince flushed. "Even if I was - which I wasn't - it really isn't any of your business! You're taking your newly adopted title too far! Even real brothers aren't as overly protective as you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Then that must explain how you're totally fine with my cousins flocking around your sisters?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, you didn't know?"  
  
"WHAT?! OF COURSE I KNOW!" There was a moment of silence. "Which sister are you talking about?"  
  
"Both. Shigure and Ayame just snuck into your older sister's room yesterday. She had to beat them out with her steel pipe, which I noticed was borrowed by you . . . leaving her quite defenseless but since, of course, you trust my cousins so much . . . that's no problem. And your younger sister is also really quite popular around here; Hiro, Momiji and Haru are never to be seen without Kisa in sight . . . but then again, you knew all of this already, didn't you?"  
  
Kyou's right eye twitched and then he screamed. "ALL OF YOU SOHMAS ARE CONNIVING LITTLE DEMONS FROM HELL!! I'M GOING TO MURDER EACH AND ONE OF YOU!! GIMME THAT STEEL PIPE! I'M GOING TO START WITH YOU!"  
  
"Sure, here you go," Yuki said pleasantly, holding out the oblong object.  
  
Kyou blinked in surprise and reached out automatically, wondering why the nezumi was so nice all of a sudden.  
  
"KYOU-KUN!" Tohru screamed.  
  
"Huh -DAMN IT!!" Kyou cursed all the way down as he fell from the tree.  
  
"Baka neko," Yuki muttered, peering over the ledge. He turned around and smiled at Tohru, handing her the pipe. "Good night, lil sis. If any more bed bugs come pestering around, just give them a good whack."  
  
"G - good night," she spluttered. Kyou serenaded her and Yuki with expletives from the ground. She smiled in relief. He was all right.  
  
* * *  
  
Uotani sighed and whacked her brother across his head.  
  
"OW! What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For stealing my steel pipe . . . and acting like an idiot."  
  
Kyou glared at his sister. "I'm going to -"  
  
Kisa patted Kyou on his back and he blinked. "What was that for?"  
  
The little girl giggled. "I'm sorry . . . but onee-chan is right this time."  
  
He looked crestfallen. "Not you too."  
  
Kisa smiled sheepishly. Uotani sighed, "Of course she agrees with me. Everybody can see how stupid you are. Listen, even though Tohru likes you now . . . that doesn't mean she have to keep on liking you . . . you two aren't married yet, ya know. With your caveman attitude and the sensitivity of a pig, no wonder Tohru was wavering toward Yuki. You better realize that Yuki's the first of many who's going to take an interest in our sweet Tohru so you, dear brother, BETTER SHAPE UP!"  
  
He frowned and tried not to look worried, "Tohru loves me. The end."  
  
"No, Tohru loves you now. Tohru then sees you for the dork you are. Tohru leaves you for someone better . . . like Yuki. Then I'm going to bash your thick head in. The end."  
  
Kyou scowled and slumped over. "Yeah, okay. I know. I'll treat her even better than I am doing now and keep filthy jerks away from her . . ." His scarlet eyes suddenly narrowed. "Speaking of filthy jerks . . . when were you two going to tell me about those Sohmas buzzing around you?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Uotani responded as she widened her eyes innocently. Kisa tried to mimic her sister.  
  
"Don't give me that look . . . you look like a bloated guppy, Yankee."  
  
"Well, we gotta run. Kisa here got a date with that kid . . . Hiro, was it? Or that Momiji? No, it was Haru! Hmmm . . . or was it . . ."  
  
"HEY! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU! HEY! HEY! ARE YOU TWO DEAF OR SOMETHING?! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I'M TALKING! HEY!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Uotani tapped her steel pipe against her shoulder as she walked into her room. She shivered. Why was it so cold? Or was it because she missed her tail? She rubbed her legs, feeling goose bumps covering her skin. "Damn . . ." she muttered as she walked over to the closet, in search of something warm to cover her legs. She gasped in disbelief. Her beautiful golden dress hung before her. She touched it hesitantly and hugged it in joy. "You're back! Who took you? Why are you back all of a sudden? Maybe that Akito was just scaring us. Why am I talking to you? I'm acting stupid . . . like Carrot Top. Damn, it better not run in the family." She quickly pulled it on, relishing the familiar at ease feeling she always get.  
  
She sighed happily until a douse of cold water splashed over her from behind. She let out a startled gasp and crashed to the floor as her tail transformed. "What the hell?!" She propped herself up on her elbows and turned around . . . just in time to see the long silver dagger slicing through the air down toward her. 


End file.
